Quiero Tenerte para mí
by Lic. Julian Manes
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde el día en que se reunieron en Kyoto. Sin embargo Junpei Manaka sigue tan indeciso como siempre, situacion que lo puede meter en problemas serios. Además, Misuzu Sotomura lo llama para ofrecerle un interesante trabajo...
1. No Me Quieras Olvidar

¡HOLAS!. Después de mucho tiempo por fin estreno fic, este es mi primer fic de Ichigo 100%. En esta oportunidad, la historia transcurre años después de lo sucedido en el final del manga. Como ya saben, Sotomura es dueño de una productora de TV, Manaka un director de cine en crecimiento, y los demás personajes… bueno, lo verán en el fic. ¡Disfrútenlo!.

-

-

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

-

-

**CAPÍTULO UNO: NO ME QUIERAS OLVIDAR.**

-

-

El sol que entra por la ventana despierta a los amantes desnudos, ella se acomoda junto a su hombre y trata de dormirse nuevamente. Él le acaricia el cabello y la abraza para reconfortarla. Trata de dormirse nuevamente, pero cuando percibe la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche… se levanta, a pesar de que su acompañante lo incita a permanecer en la cama. Unos besos la convencen de dejarlo salir del lecho. Ya en el baño se acicala y se viste adecuadamente tras lo cual prepara un desayuno para dos. Amanecer gratamente acompañado en su departamento de soltero lo pone de buen humor. Cuando finaliza con esos menesteres va en busca de su compañera para así poder desayunar juntos…

-

-

-Dale, despertate, ya es hora del desayuno.

-Dejame dormir Junpei… estoy cansada.

-Levantate, se enfría el desayuno.

-¡Dejame en paz!. Anoche tuve que cocinar un montón… quiero dormir…

-

-

Manaka no insiste. Sabe que si lo hace, ella se pondrá de muy mal humor… decide dejarla descansar hasta que sola se decida a salir de la cama. Imprevistamente suena el teléfono. Junpei corre a atender, no quiere perturbar el descanso de la Bella Durmiente de su dormitorio…

-

-

-¡Hola!.

-Ah, Junpei soy yo, Sotomura Misuzu. ¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien, bien, ¿Vos?.

-Todo bien. Te llamo para pedirte que vengas a mi oficina. Quiero hacerte una propuesta de trabajo que no vas a poder rechazar.

-¿De que se trata?.

-Los detalles te los daré personalmente, por el momento no quiero que le cuentes nada a Tsukasa, es más, ni le digas que te llamé.

-¿Quién es, quien llama a estas horas?. –Preguntan desde el dormitorio.

-¡Ah, nada!. No es nada… seguí durmiendo.

-Por las dudas Manaka, será mejor que no le hables de esto a nadie. –Plantea Sotomura desde el otro lado de la extensión.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tanto misterio Misuzu?.

-Cuando hablemos personalmente te vas a dar cuenta. ¿A que hora vas a venir?.

-Bueno… pensaba pasar por una inmobiliaria, estoy buscando una nueva casa para irme a vivir con Tsukasa.

-A pesar de lo que estás haciendo seguís con esa idea. ¡Dejate de joder!. Venite para acá ya mismo. Después de que hablemos es posible que cambies de opinión… o que incluso puedas comprarte una casa propia… para vos y la persona que realmente amás.

-No sigas con esas cosas…

-Venite, quiero que hablemos. Así de paso nos visitás a todos que hace rato que nos tenés abandonados.

-Está bien, ya voy para allá. –Masculla resignado.

-

-

Junpei se viste para salir. Antes de salir del cuarto le comenta a su compañera que llamaron de una inmobiliaria para ofrecerle una vivienda. A cambio recibe un insulto, luego del cual ella se envuelve en las frazadas para ignorarlo hasta que sale del cuarto…

-

-

-No te olvidés de que a pesar de que sos un completo idiota te sigo amando.

-Si… lo sé. Cuidate, cerrá con llave al salir.

-Acá me quedo, hoy tengo el día libre así que podemos hacer muchas cositas hasta mañana.

-Si… bueno, ya vuelvo. –Dice Junpei antes de salir de la habitación.

-

-

Manaka camina por el barrio. El gris departamento de soltero en el que vive, ya le resulta bastante incomodo para él, que es un director de cine en crecimiento. Sus últimos trabajos tuvieron buenas críticas y a pesar de haber trabajado en algunas publicidades y programas de televisión, siente que aún no llega "la película de la consagración". Caminando por el barrio descubrió muchas casas hermosas y confortables, por lo cual tuvo la brillante idea de irse a vivir en una de ellas… pero lo que piden por una de ellas es exorbitante y para alquilarla debería contar también con el sueldo de su novia. Por eso es que le propuso a Tsukasa irse a vivir los dos juntos para de esa manera compartir los gastos de la vivienda e incluso ir planeando el casamiento… el problema de Junpei es que no se siente plenamente dispuesto a abandonar la soltería… tal vez por su pasado de indeciso con las mujeres, cree que ahora que la vida le da una revancha tiene que disfrutarla a pleno. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no presta atención a quien lo llama sino hasta que está a punto de atropellarlo…

-

-

-¡Prestá más atención Junpei Manaka!. –Escucha que le gritan.

-¡Perdón!, no vi por donde caminaba, disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos?. –Pregunta al darse cuenta de que fue llamado por su nombre por un completo extraño.

-Si, pero no por la reciente fama, sino porque estudiamos en el Izumizaka.

-¿En… serio?. –Cuestiona al ver el aspecto estrafalario de quien le habla.

-

-

El personaje con el que se topó Manaka, no es ni mas ni menos que el Adivino del "Santuario del amor" que se realizó años atrás en la secundaria Izumizaka. Sobre una mesa con cartas en medio de la vereda y vestido para la ocasión, con una larga tunica azul cubierta de estrellas y medialunas doradas junto a una capucha que le cubre la cabeza, se prepara para desafiar a Junpei…

-

-

-Si estamos acá hablando, es porque tu vida amorosa es un completo desastre… ¡y todo por no hacerme caso ese día!.

-¿De que hablás?. Después de varios años nos encontramos de casualidad acá en medio de la calle y salís con esa clase de disparates. Mejor me voy…

-¿Adonde vas a ir?. No te conviene alquilarte una casa en estos momentos. Las que van a ofrecerte no te van a gustar por su elevado precio o porque se encuentran en zonas desfavorables. Mañana va a salir una al mercado… te a gustar a primera vista, y por si fuera poco se encuentra muy cerca, muy cerca de tu verdadero amor.

-No tengo tiempo que perder. ¡Me voy!. –Exclama amagando irse.

-¡Esperá!. Conozco tu situación amorosa actual, te sentís muy solo y es por eso que…

-¡Nada!. No quiero escuchar nada más. –Protesta de cara al mago. -Tengo una importante entrevista y luego tengo que ir a… la inmobiliaria. –Dice Manaka sorprendido por la deducción del adivino.

-Tal y como lo dije. Mañana va a ser el mejor día para ir a ver casas. Hoy dedicale todo el tiempo a la persona con la que te vas a entrevistar…

-Esa persona no es más que una amiga. Jamás tuvimos interés amoroso el uno por el otro.

-Me refiero a la persona a la que tu amiga te enviará a visitar. –Agrega con un dejo de misterio. –Una muy especial.

-¡En serio!. –Grita Junpei. -¿Va a ser alguien que impulsará mi carrera cinematográfica?.

-Eso si las cosas salen bien. –Comenta mientras revuelve las cartas sobre la mesa, luego de lo cual levanta una, la observa y prosigue. –Habrá un pequeño problema… cuando vayas a encontrarte con esa persona vas a tener que prestar mucha atención al caminar… -Se interrumpe para dar vuelta otra carta. -Un incidente menor puede echarlo a perder todo.

-Si, si, como no…

-¡En serio!. Un mal entendido con la gente puede perjudicarte y provocar confusión en tu pensar. ¡Cuidá tus pasos!.

-Ajá, ¿Y qué más?. –Le espeta Junpei desconfiado.

-¿Qué que más?. ¡Incrédulo!. –Le reprocha el agorero. -Este encuentro no fue casual, te estoy indicando los pasos a seguir en estos momentos en que lo necesitás y encima no me creés. Para que veas que en verdad te estoy ayudando, te voy a dar una pista: "frutilla". Esa será tu clave de hoy.

-

-

Descreído por completo, Manaka le deja unos billetes arrugados al de las predicciones y sigue su camino. Este lo reprende diciéndole que volverá a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda en cualquier instante…

Ya alejado del adivino, Manaka comienza a imaginarse el porque de tan inesperada reunión con su antigua compañera de club. Si bien ella le anticipo algo acerca de las posibilidades de un trabajo en conjunto, siente que el posible trabajo sea la filmación de alguna publicidad o un cortometraje intrascendente. Cuando Junpei reacciona y sale de su meditación, se encuentra parado en la entrada de la productora de Sotomura. Sin pensarlo más, ingresa al edificio para encontrarse con la autoridad máxima…

Una vez más los gritos de Misuzu se descargan sobre la persona de Komiyama. Si no fuese por ella, la empresa productora se hubiese venido abajo desde hace mucho tiempo. La jefa ordena repetir la toma desde otro ángulo, de esa forma la luz destacará el producto que intensa venderse en esta oportunidad.

Junpei llega en el momento en que los gritos de Misuzu aturden al pobre de Rikiya, como se encuentran en un momento importante de la grabación, prefiere esperar a que terminen con las actividades. Minutos después, la voz de la directora indica el fin de la escena con lo cual Junpei siente que es el momento de acercarse, pero antes de eso, es Misuzu quien lo observa y lo saluda a la distancia. Junpei corresponde al saludo, acercándose a ella, además de saludar a sus viejos compañeros de escuela. Luego de ello, ambos se dirigen hacia una de las oficinas de la empresa para hablar a solas…

-

-

-Creí que no ibas a venir. Espero que estés preparado para lo que voy a contarte. –Comenta Sotomura en tono misterioso.

-No creo sorprenderme de nada. Contame lo que tenés para ofrecerme, ¿gaseosas, ropa, zapatillas, un champú?. ¿Qué tipo de producto tendré que publicitar esta vez?.

-No digas pelotudeces. Esta vez es en serio. Hay una persona que está muy interesada en contratarnos, quiere que hagamos una película basada en una novela inédita que acaba de terminar.

-Si, como si tal cosa existiera. ¿Quién nos va a querer contratar?. –Exclama escéptico Manaka

-Te sorprenderías y mucho si te lo dijera. Es por eso que prefiero que negocies con ella directamente. –Expresa Misuzu.

-¡Momento!. ¿Dijiste "ella"?. ¿Es una mujer la interesada?.

-¡Obvio que si tarado!. Si dije "ella" es porque es una mujer la interesada en contratarnos. Yo ya hablé con ella y mi parte ya está finalizada. Uno de sus pedidos para hacer la película es que seas vos quien la dirija.

-Aja, pero… ¿y si no quiero hacer esa película?.

-A mi mucho no me afectaría, pero vos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida… -Advierte la productora. –Ya que me ocuparía personalmente de hacerte sufrir por ello.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que hable con la escritora esa. –Dice Manaka al darse cuenta de que no tiene muchas opciones. –Contame algo de ella.

-Mucho no te voy a contar, cuando la veas te vas dar cuenta de todo. Lo que si, te adelanto que se trata de Ichigo San, la escritora de cuentos infantiles.

-¡Bah!. Mirá si una tipa que escribe cuentos para pendejos va a ser una novelista importante. Mejor me voy…

-Mejor te vas a esta dirección antes de que te rompa la cara de un golpe. –Ordena Misuzu dándole un papel.

-Bueno… pero antes quiero hablar con Hiroshi. –Comenta al ver que no tiene escapatoria.

-¿Para que querés verlo?. Si pensás que va a decirte algo acerca de esta escritora estás equivocado, juró que no te diría nada.

-¿Él sabe de quien se trata?.

-Así es. Estuvo conmigo durante la entrevista y está de acuerdo en la realización de este proyecto.

-

-

Sin mucho más que decir, Junpei se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la puerta. Antes de salir de la oficina, Sotomura le recuerda que se trata de una oportunidad única y que no la desaproveche, ya que otras empresas podrían arrebatarles la posibilidad de realizar este film. Sin prestarle más atención, Manaka sale en busca de la cuentista misteriosa.

Un viaje corto en tren, una caminata y el misterio se revela… o eso cree Junpei. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no llega a escuchar los gritos de la gente alarmando a los demás para que persigan a un arrebatador que le robó la cartera a una mujer. El delincuente corre por la vereda esquivando a los peatones, hasta que tropieza con uno que venía pensando en cualquier otra cosa… menos en cuidarse en la calle. El ladrón choca contra Manaka provocando que ambos caigan al suelo. El forajido logra incorporarse rápidamente y sale corriendo, siendo interceptado por las fuerzas de la ley unos metros más adelante. Junpei, algo mareado por la caída, no escucha con claridad lo que le hablan, con la vista algo nublada, logra asirse a algo, que él confunde con una bandera publicitaria pero resulta ser el jumper de una estudiante de secundaria. Ante el grito de la chica, Junpei espabila, pero al intentar disculparse recibe una rociada de pimienta en aerosol en la cara…

Cuando logra reaccionar, se encuentra cara a cara con un oficial de policía, que lo mira desconfiado. Manaka se ataja pensando que el oficial pretende arrestarlo por manosear a una estudiante, pero este le dice que se salvó debido a que otras personas lo defendieron y la chica reconoció su error. Más tranquilo, pero algo confuso y aturdido, Junpei se dirige hacia donde lo espera Ichigo San…

Al llegar al café en donde Junpei debe encontrarse con la autora misteriosa, se anuncia en la puerta y uno de los mozos lo lleva hasta la mesa en donde se encuentra la escritora. Manaka, aún con la vista irritada, logra distinguir a una mujer con gruesos anteojos y el pelo atado en una enorme trenza. Siente que los oídos le zumban ante cada palabra de la señora… la voz chillona de la novelista lo irrita aún más, pero no puede echarse atrás ya que debe escuchar todo lo que la mujer le proponga para rechazarlo de la mejor manera posible ante Sotomura. Una a una las palabras de la escritora se van sumando, a ella se la ve muy entusiasmada con el proyecto, pero Manaka no manifiesta nada, incluso hasta demuestra su fastidio a quien tiene enfrente. Ichigo San manifiesta sus ideas y le pide su opinión a su interlocutor, pero este se mantiene impávido y frío ante ella; cosa que sorprende a Manaka ya que no entiende el porque de esa mujer que tiene enfrente y que no le interesa en lo más mínimo la fantasía de realizar una película con una novela que, a gusto del cineasta y por lo poco que escuchó, le parece pésima. Pasado un rato prudencial, y cuando parece que la escritora apaciguó su entusiasmo, Junpei la corta de repente…

-

-

-Ya está bien.

-Entonces Manaka decime, ¿Qué te pareció mi idea?.

-No quiero desilusionarte, pero me parece que a la novela le falta algo… no sé como decirlo… algo como… digamos, un argumento más sólido, contundente.

-¿Pero se puede mejorar eso en la adaptación cinematográfica?. –Insiste la escritora entusiasmada.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor si, a lo mejor no, quien sabe.

-Bueno… trataré de reforzar lo que sea necesario. –Comenta la novelista un tanto inquieta.

-Como quieras… -Dice Junpei levantándose del lugar. –Me voy, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Pero… ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a encontrar para seguir con el proyecto?.

-No sé, igual no te preocupés, yo te llamo. O te llama Sotomura, adiós.

-

-

El cineasta se retira de la mesa y sale del establecimiento. La prosista permanece en el lugar preguntándose porqué Manaka la trató tan fríamente y su idea le resultó tan poca cosa. Antes de que sus lágrimas le empañen la visión, solicita al mozo que le traiga otro café, toma su notebook y comienza a realizar unas correcciones a la novela presentada al director.

Manaka, algo recuperado en sus sentidos, siente que sucedió algo terrible. Sin tener muy en claro lo conversado entre la escritora y él, toma un taxi, y mientras a bordo del vehiculo comienza a recuperar la totalidad de los sentidos, toma conciencia de las palabras del adivino, quien le advirtió que un hecho fortuito podría alterar sus facultades. Al llegar al destino indicado al taxista, Manaka ingresa a la inmobiliaria. El empleado que anteriormente contactó a Manaka telefónicamente, le enseña en carpeta algunas de las casas que llegaron en el día de la fecha, pero ninguna convence a Junpei, cuando no es por el precio es por encontrarse alejada de la estación o simplemente porque no le agrada el aspecto de la vivienda. Sin más que ofrecer, el martillero le brinda la posibilidad de volver al día siguiente para encontrar las novedades de mercado. Desganado, rumbea hacia su casa, pero en vez de eso decide enfilar hacia cierto restaurante para un almuerzo demorado.

Al llegar al restaurante, se acomoda en su lugar de siempre, pero en vez de encontrarse con quien esperaba verse, es uno de los empleados quien lo atiende. Con más hambre que ganas de investigar, Manaka hace su pedido. Finalizado el almuerzo, paga y abandona el lugar. Para variar, decide volver por un camino diferente, así de paso recorre el barrio y busca alguna casa que sea de su agrado. Caminando va descubriendo nuevas escenas para futuras películas, encuentra personajes variados, imagina en cada nube una historia para filmar, hasta que en una esquina encuentra una casa que parece destacar por sobre las demás, debido a su amplio y colorido jardín. Casi enfrente a esa casa, hay otra que si bien no es tan suntuosa como la anterior, le llama la atención por encontrarse también dentro de un jardín florido. Una mirada profunda le devuelve la visión de un barrio muy lindo, en el cual la mayoría de las casas tienen extensos y vistosos jardines. Recuerda que el sitio en que se encuentra no está muy alejado de la estación, por lo que sería un lugar muy agradable para establecerse, pero vuelve a la realidad cuando calcula lo que le costaría pagar un alquiler en ese barrio, o bien comprar una casa.

De regreso a su departamento, Junpei se sorprende al no encontrar allí a la persona que esperaba. Igualmente, prosigue con su rutina de leer el diario del día, realizar llamadas de trabajo y leer algunos proyectos cinematográficos, entre ellos el que alguna vez soñó junto a Aya Toujo.

Concentrado en la lectura, no se percata sino hasta un buen rato, de que alguien llama a su puerta. Al abrirla, encuentra el embravecido rostro de Sotomura Misuzu…

-

-

-¡Hasta cuando pensás seguir siendo tan idiota!. –Le grita en la cara.

-¡Eh, pará!. No sé de qué me estás hablando…

-¡De que va a ser!. ¿A dónde te mandé hoy?.

-¡Ah si!. A ver a la vieja esa, Ichigo San.

-No, si la idiotez ya te supera. Se ve que no te importa seguir hiriendo a Aya.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. Yo a Aya no la vi para nada.

-¡Tarado, idiota, imbecil a más no poder!. –Le reprocha la productora. –No te das cuenta de nada. Ichigo San es ni más ni menos que el seudónimo de Aya. Hoy te mandé de sorpresa a verla porque quiere filmar su novela junto a vos, y la rechazaste como el mejor de los infelices.

-¿Qué hice que cosa?. -Exclama sorprendidísimo el cineasta.

-

-

Sotomura empuja a Junpei y se abre paso al departamento del director. Una vez dentro, se sienta junto a la mesa principal y empieza a tamborilear los dedos, como pidiéndole explicaciones al joven por la absurda actitud hacia su antigua compañera de secundaria…

-

-

-Continuará.

-

-

Como dije al comienzo del fic, después de casi tres años estreno un fic. Ojalá pueda actualizar más seguido… insisto, eso espero. Antes que nada les comento que el fic está basado en los hechos del final del manga, aunque algunas cosas no lo parezcan, como el hecho de que Satsuki se encuentre en Tokio… cada caso se explicará a lo largo del fic, ¡sean pacientes!. Otra aclaración, es que por primera vez le pongo un título a cada capítulo. Sucede que el primer título que pensé para el fic fue simplemente "Ichigo-san" ya que iba a estar basado en la relación entre Junpei y Aya, pero… ahora no sé con quien se quedará… pero escuchando una canción de Tormenta (por que se parece a mí) encontré el título ideal, así como la idea de que cada capítulo tenga su nombre. En fin… si todo va bien nos veremos pronto con el capítulo dos. Y si no, nos veremos cuando sea… ¡Saludos!

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Quiero tenerte para mí. Febrero 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	2. Quiero sentirme amada

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

-

-

**CAPÍTULO DOS: QUIERO SENTIRME AMADA.**

-

-

Ya más tranquila, Misuzu bebe una taza de té que le ofreció Junpei mientras escucha las excusas del joven. Manaka explica todo lo sucedido antes del encuentro con Aya, pero a la productora se le hace muy difícil de creer, por lo tanto le pide que se calle y que piense en que forma le pedirá disculpas a Touyo…

-

-

-Es tal y como te conté Misuzu.

-Sé bien que sos bastante torpe, lo que no entiendo es como no reconociste a Aya.

-Ya te lo expliqué, ella estaba vestida de una forma muy rara, además yo tenía los ojos irritados y no veía bien.

-¿Y te pensás que ella va a creerse semejante idiotez?. Me costó mucho convencerla de la posibilidad de realizar una película con una de sus novelas, me dijo que ninguna merecía ser filmada pero…

-¡Un momento!. Eso quiere decir que ella jamás te pidió a vos filmar una película, sino que fue todo idea tuya.

-Bueno… en realidad ella estaba indecisa el día en que nos encontramos por casualidad. Me contó que su editor le ofreció hacer películas con sus obras, pero que la idea no la convencía demasiado… Entonces le propuse que Producciones Sotomura realice la filmación y…

-Rechazó la idea. –Completa Manaka.

-Tal cual. Es por eso que te dije que me ibas a arruinar el trabajo de meses de convencerla.

-No exageres, no creo que Aya sea tan difícil de convencer.

-Si que lo es, y no te das una idea. Finalmente aceptó cuando le propuse que vos seas el director. Me ofreció una novela inédita, que supongo debe ser la que te pidió que leyeras.

-Puede ser… igual no leí casi nada de esa novela, y lo poco que leí no me pareció que fuese algo novedoso o inédito…

-¿Leíste todas sus novelas?.

-¡Por supuesto!. Es por eso que le dije que no me parecía nada sorprendente lo que leía. La lectura me era muy familiar, era algo de una princesa con dos pretendientes, un monstruo…

-

-

Junpei calla. Mencionar esos personajes de la novela de Aya le recuerda en parte aquella novela que escribía en los lejanos días de la secundaria en que se conocieron, al hacerlo, se golpea la frente con la mano…

-

-

-¡Su sueño!.

-¿El que?.

-¡Cómo no me di cuenta!. Ahora ya tengo algo que contarle… ¡Misuzu!. Decime en dónde puedo encontrar a Touyo.

-Te doy su número de teléfono. –Dice mientras busca algo en su cartera.

-¡Gracias!. Así la llamo y puedo verla personalmente.

-Eso si quiere verte… ¡Ah!, disculpá un momento, mi celu… -Dice al escuchar la melodía de su teléfono. –Es Aya… -Susurra luego de verlo.

-

-

Ante el desconcierto de Manaka, Touyo se comunica con la productora, si bien no llega a escuchar la totalidad de la conversación, el sorprendido rostro de la mujer le indica que la situación parece mejorar…

-

-

-Si, si, tranquila, ya está todo resuelto. Chau, besos. –Responde antes de cortar y hablar con su anfitrión. -Junpei Manaka, sos un boludo con suerte.

-¿Qué pasó?.

-Aya, dijo que está haciéndole unas correcciones a la novela, también dijo que si bien fuiste muy duro con ella al criticarle su trabajo, se puso las pilas y va a corregirle todo lo que sea necesario para que aceptes filmarla. Obviamente espera que sea un éxito rotundo.

-Que suerte…

-¡Que suerte las pelotas!. –Ruge Sotomura. –Casi me estropeás un negocio redondito que vengo manejando desde hace tiempo. Date cuenta, si la pegamos con esta película, todos vamos a ser altamente reconocidos, además de embolsar unos cuantos millones.

-El dinero no me importa.

-Cierto, cierto, el arte y el contar lindas historias también son importantes…

-

-

En medio del intercambio de ideas, se escucha abrirse la puerta de entrada, ante el aterrado rostro de Manaka hace su aparición Satsuki Kitaoji, quien al ver el ceñudo semblante de Misuzu, trata de disimular su presencia en el hogar del director…

-

-

-Ah... hola Junpei, hola Misuzu, cuanto tiempo sin verte… -Masculla Satsuki algo sobresaltada.

-Buenas tardes, veo que tenés mucha confianza con Junpei como para tener las llaves de su departamento…

-Ah, eso es porque… -Intenta explicar Manaka antes de ser interrumpido.

-Porque vengo a limpiarle y ordenarle el departamento cuando Tsukasa está de viaje. Junpei me paga para hacer eso y prepararle la cena, ¿No Junpei?.

-Eh… si, es eso Misuzu. No pasa nada entre ella y yo.

-De acuerdo, está bien… -Acepta desconfiada la productora.

-¡Es verdad!. Profiere la muchacha mostrando una bolsa de compras. –Justamente acá traje unas verduras para prepararle sopa.

-Bien Manaka, ya tengo que irme. Te dejo el teléfono de la persona que tenés que ir a visitar. Hacelo mañana, si.

-Si dale, iré mañana. Te acompaño hasta abajo.

-Chau senpai, dale bien de comer a este idiota.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos Misuzu.

-

-

Ambos bajan hasta la salida del edificio, al llegar a la puerta, Misuzu despide a Manaka y le recuerda la importancia de hablar con Aya lo antes posible. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar el lugar le reprocha a Junpei su actitud…

-

-

-No creas que no sé que entre vos y la senpai pasa algo. Todos lo sabemos, creo que la única que lo ignora es Nijino. Deberías asumir tu responsabilidad, no podés seguir jugando a dos puntas.

-Si, lo sé… es algo que quisiera terminar de una vez… pero no me animo a abandonar a ninguna de las dos.

-Ya es hora de que te definas. Siempre hiciste lo mismo, primero fue entre Aya y Nijino, ahora es entre Nijino y Satsuki. No las hagas sufrir más.

-Cierto… debo definirme… y a propósito, ¿Cómo está Touyo?

-Supongo que bien, pero cuando la veo, la siento muy sola. Aunque quiera ocultarlo, sé muy bien que está triste.

-Es una pena… trataré de ayudarla en lo que pueda…

-¡No te metás!. Ya es suficiente lo que estás haciendo con Nijino y Kitaoji. Limitate a hacer tu trabajo como director de cine y punto. –Suelta antes de agarrar su cartera e irse. –Mañana después de ver a Aya pasá por mi oficina. Chau, nos vemos.

-

-

La productora sale y se aleja con rapidez. El cineasta, vuelve hasta su departamento en donde se encuentra con Satsuki, que lo recibe con una expresión triste. Junpei no se da cuenta de eso, hasta que ella se lo recrimina…

-

-

-Creo que deberíamos blanquear nuestra situación.

-¡Eh!. Pero… ¿Por qué decís eso Satsuki?.

-A vos te parece que me gustó como me trató Sotomura. Ya estoy harta de mentiras… vos sabés cuanto te amo. – Expresa al mismo tiempo en que lo rodea entre sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven. -Además sé que no te gusta que Tsukasa se la pase viajando y te deje solo por meses y meses. Abandonala y seamos una pareja. Te lo pido por favor Junpei.

-Si, lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada… a ella también la amo… y no puedo dejarla así como así de un día para el otro…

-¡Es que no me amás!. Sólo me usás para que te prepare la comida, te limpie el departamento y para tener sexo en tus noches solitarias. Yo también tengo sentimientos, quiero casarme y tener hijos con vos. No quiero seguir siendo tu amante a escondidas…

-Creeme que eso también me gustaría a mí. Pero no puedo… siento que le rompería el corazón a Tsukasa…

-A ella tampoco la amás, sino no vendrías conmigo, no me tendrías como amante.

-En verdad te amo Tsukasa, te amo muchísimo, es sólo que no puedo dejar así de repente a Nijino. Tengo que encontrar la manera adecuada para decírselo…

-¡Prometeme que cuando vuelva de París la vas a dejar, y que vas a ser mi novio oficialmente!.

-¡Eh!... pero, eso que decís… es muy repentino.

-¿Repentino?. Si se supone que regresa en un mes. Tenés tiempo suficiente para pensar en como abandonarla. –Amenaza Kitaoji.

-¡Es verdad!. –Acierta Manaka mientras abraza fuertemente a la muchacha. –Entonces es un trato, cuando Nijino vuelva de Francia le hablaré de lo nuestro y le diré que mi relación con ella se terminó.

-

-

Luego de hacer promesas inciertas, Manaka comienza a besar a Satsuki, quien corresponde a sus besos. Ella intensifica sus caricias mientras que el comienza a desvestirla lentamente… ambos ya saben como terminarán esa noche…

En ese instante, en otro sector de la ciudad, una novelista dedica su tiempo a releer una de sus obras. Lee y lee analizando cada palabra para encontrar la manera perfecta para describir los sucesos que su imaginación le brinda. Borra, corrige, borra y vuelve a corregir…

En una de las más modernas oficinas de la ciudad, una productora masculla maldiciones hacia Junpei. Cansada de insultarlo frente a la ventana, se sienta y acomoda los papeles de su escritorio dispuesta a partir. Cuando el teléfono suena, recuerda su compromiso pendiente. Al atenderlo, del otro lado de la línea contesta la persona con quien debería estar pasándola bien. Luego de deshacerse en disculpas, sonríe cuando son aceptadas y le explica que estará muy pronto en el lugar del encuentro. Cuelga y ya más animada, echa un último exabrupto hacia Manaka y sale muy alegre de su lugar de trabajo.

-

-

Ya de mañana, Junpei sale de su departamento para iniciar otra jornada. Su compañera de noche lo acompaña un trecho en donde se separan para ir cada uno a sus obligaciones. Un apasionado beso de despedida los separa ya que él se dirige hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de la inmobiliaria, en la cual espera conseguir la casa ideal. Sin embargo, decide modificar su habitual ruta, recordando que el día anterior se tropezó con el adivino quien le predijo casi con exactitud lo que le sucedió en ese día. Pero, al dar la vuelta en una esquina…

-

-

-Tal y como lo supuse, desviaste tu camino para evitar verme. –Cuestiona el adivino, el cual apareció en esa curva casi como por obra de magia.

-No… simplemente me desvié porque tenía que ir a otro lado. -Responde el cineasta.

-Tu amante ya debe estar en la estación, y vos estás yendo hacia la inmobiliaria. Aún queda tiempo, en estos momentos una pareja de ancianos acaba de poner en alquiler su casa. Si vas ahora no les vas a dar tiempo de firmar el contrato…

-¡De que hablás!. Simplemente busco una casa donde irme a vivir con Nijino. Y si me desvié, fue porque no me interesan tus delirios de mago frustrado.

-Reconocelo. Ayer tuve razón en todo y te dio miedo de encontrarte conmigo. ¿No querés escuchar lo que voy a decirte?.

-No, no me interesa, pierdo mi tiempo acá. –Masculla Manaka sin reconocer que el agorero acertó en sus palabras.

-¿No te interesa?. Igual te lo digo: vas a ir a ver esa casa, de hecho, ayer te impresionó. Pero lo que más te va a impresionar va a ser la clave de este día: "la Princesa de las Flores"

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-Es claro. Ayer te encontraste con la Señora Frutilla, hoy te vas a encontrar con la Princesa de las Flores. ¡Ah!. Y mi advertencia final: apelá a la memoria.

-

-

El director le entrega unas monedas al adivino y se va. Cuando llega a la inmobiliaria, para sorpresa del joven, el empleado le comenta con alegría que un matrimonio de ancianos puso en alquiler una casa con las características por él solicitadas. Sin pérdida de tiempo, ambos se dirigen a verla. Tal y como fue predicho, Junpei quedó impactado al ver la casa, la cual era una de las que vio y le gustó en el día anterior durante su paseo. Al regresar a la inmobiliaria, Manaka firma el contrato. Al salir, ya más animado, llama desde su celular a Touyo, quien le atiende de inmediato. Unas palabras de disculpa y al instante acuerdan un horario de encuentro.

El resto del día, el joven lo pasa entre la productora del director Kadokura y el bar en donde trabaja Satsuki en donde fue a almorzar. Ya cerca del ocaso, Manaka rumbea hacia la residencia de Toujo, en donde deben encontrarse para acordar los puntos básicos para iniciar la filmación de la película. Al llegar al lugar no sólo se sorprende por ser la otra casa que lo impresionó el día anterior, sino por el hecho de encontrarse a Aya en medio del jardín de la vivienda rodeada completamente de flores… ella lo observa sonriéndole con la dulzura que la caracteriza. Al acercarse a ella, Manaka no puede evitar que unas palabras surjan…

-

-

-La Princesa de las Flores… -Musita.

-Ah, hola Manaka… ¿Qué decías?.

-¡Eh!... no, nada importante, nomás dije que tus flores son muy lindas…

-¿En serio?. ¡Gracias!. –Reconoce manteniendo su bella sonrisa. –Descubrí que trabajar en el jardín me relaja y me ayuda a pensar en nuevas historias.

-Eso es grandioso.

-Pero no te quedés ahí Manaka, pasá así hablamos de la novela.

-Bueno, permiso…

-

-

Una vez dentro, Aya les presenta a su secretaria y a su empleada, ambas trabajan en la casa ayudándole en sus trabajos editoriales y en los menesteres de la casa. La sirvienta le alcanza a Aya y a Junpei un té para beber y la secretaria le alcanza unos papeles para que Manaka los lea…

-

-

-Si… si… mejoraste mucho con respecto a lo que leí ayer. –Volviendo la vista de los papeles y enfocándola en Aya. -Ah… cierto… disculpame por como te traté.

-No te preocupés. Estoy acostumbrada. Hay editores que me tratan peor…

-Que malditos… -Masculla. –Cuando me contaste la novela ayer por un momento creí que me habías dado aquel cuento que me mostraste hace ya mucho tiempo… cuando nos conocimos. -Musita.

-Ah si… es que decidí hacer una especie de trilogía con esa obra, y lo que ya conocés sería el final de la misma…

-No estoy de acuerdo. –Manifiesta el joven. –Esa historia sucede en un mundo demasiado fantástico como para filmarse en un lugar común. Es preciso un escenario realmente adecuado.

-Es por eso que decidí reescribir una parte de esta novela. La historia transcurre…

-

-

La hermosa escritora relata toda su historia al muchacho, quien escucha realmente embelesado todo lo que le cuenta su amiga de la secundaria. Cuando el relato llega a su fin, Junpei queda convencido de filmar la película cuanto antes… pero, cuando va a felicitar a la cuentista, el grito de un hombre lo saca de su éxtasis…

-

-

-¡Aya!. Vení a fregarme la espalda, te estoy esperando en el baño hace como media hora. –Se escucha gritar.

-¡Ah que vergüenza…!. –Exclama la novelista. –Di… disculpame, ya vuelvo. –Gesticula mientras se retira tropezándose por los nervios.

-

-

Mientras el director espera, en el fondo de la casa se escuchan por lo bajo los retos de Aya hacia alguien, dejando a Junpei en una situación incomoda, en la cual cree que el marido de la muchacha podría estar enojado o celoso por su presencia. Minutos después, la autora regresa disculpándose por la situación. Al observarla detenidamente, Junpei nota que ella lleva un anillo dorado en el anular de la mano izquierda, lo que confirmaría su sospecha de una boda…

-

-

-Ya estoy de vuelta. Disculpá la interrupción. ¿En qué nos quedamos?. –Dice Aya sonriéndose.

-Eh… ah… si… la historia viene bien, entonces nos quedaría por arreglar lo de… -Contesta Manaka antes de interrumpirse al ver a un hombre alto y musculoso, que simplemente viste una toalla alrededor de la cintura, aparecer enfrente de ellos.

-¿Esta es la visita de la que me hablaste?. –Exclama el tipo. –No viniste a bañarme por atenderlo.

-¿Qué hacés acá?. ¡Estás todo mojado!, ¡Estás ensuciando todo!. –Chilla la autora mientras se levanta para sacar a empujones al hombre que se apareció en la sala de la casa.

-

-

Manaka no entiende lo que sucede. Imprevistamente un hombre semidesnudo aparece en medio de la reunión reclamando la presencia de la escritora. Además ella ni siquiera parece preocuparse en presentárselo a Manaka. Mientras la escritora pelea con el sujeto, Junpei se plantea acerca de su incomoda presencia en casa de Ichigo San.

Para colmo, en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, acaba de partir un avión de JAL llevando a dos pasajeros de último minuto…

-

-

-Continuará.

-

-

¡Pude actualizar! Aunque hace tiempo que no escribo… aún no pude terminar el capítulo cuatro del fic… Antes que nada les recuerdo que el fic está basado en los hechos del final del manga, aunque algunas cosas no lo parezcan, como el hecho de que Satsuki se encuentre en Tokio… cada caso se explicará a lo largo del fic, ¡sean pacientes!. Otra aclaración, es que por primera vez le pongo un título a cada capítulo, ya expliqué antes porqué. En fin… si todo va bien nos veremos pronto con el capítulo siguiente. Y si no, nos veremos cuando sea… ¡Saludos!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Quiero tenerte para mí. Marzo 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	3. No busques a otra en mi lugar

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: NO BUSQUES A OTRA EN MI LUGAR.**

Mientras Aya Touyo discute con el hombre que se apareció delante de su invitado, Manaka permanece impávido ante la escena. La secretaria y la empleada de la casa, lejos de sorprenderse se sonríen y comentan entre si que esa es una más de las escenas diarias entre ellos, cosa que confunde al invitado. Cuando Aya logra convencer al hombre de que regrese al baño, lejos de irse se planta en el comedor lo que obliga a la muchacha a empujarlo para sacarlo del lugar. En ese instante, las palabras del adivino cruzan por la mente de Junpei y logran desenterrar uno de sus recuerdos…

. . .

-¡Es cierto!. ¡El hermano!. ¡Aya!. ¿Él es tu hermano menor, no?.

-Te acordaste de mí, no me lo hubiera imaginado. –Comenta Shotaro.

-Si Manaka, él es mi hermano menor, y como siempre me hace pasar vergüenza…

-En realidad soy su esposo…

-¡No digás idioteces!. –Brama la anfitriona abochornada. –Por decir idioteces como esas tu mujer te echó de la casa y ahora tengo que soportarte en la mía.

.. .. ..

Finalmente, Aya convence a su hermano de que se vista apropiadamente y de que la deje sola con el cineasta. Ambos permanecen charlando largo tiempo acerca de sus recuerdos en la secundaria, y de los planes a futuro. Cuando se dan cuenta de la hora, gracias a la ayuda de la secretaria de la cuentista, Manaka decide irse rechazando la invitación a cenar de Aya, pero prometiéndole hacerlo en otra oportunidad.

Al llegar a su departamento, el director encuentra a Satsuki con la cena preparada, pero algo angustiada por la demora al llegar. Al explicarle que se demoró por una reunión de trabajo, la chica se relaja y lo atiende como es debido. Finalizada la comida, ambos se quedan viendo la tele, pero luego deciden "irse a dormir temprano"…

.. .. .. ..

Nuevamente la mañana sorprende a los amantes desnudos. Pero esta vez no es el Sol el que provoca que Manaka se despierte. Escuchar una llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta del departamento, pone a Junpei ante una encrucijada…

.. .. ..

-Carajo… quien vendrá a estas horas… -Gruñe Manaka.

.. .. ..

Al ver a Satsuki durmiendo a su lado, recuerda al instante que sólo tres personas tienen la llave de la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta que dos de las personas se encuentran en esa cama, obviamente es la tercera persona la que acaba de entrar al departamento… y está a punto de ingresar al dormitorio… la piel de Junpei se eriza al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra, por lo que procura despertar de inmediato a Kitaoji para que salga del lugar… pero, al darse cuenta que la chica no despertará tan fácilmente, se coloca de inmediato su prenda interior y abre la puerta del cuarto para toparse cara a cara con…

.. .. ..

-Hola Tsukasa… tanto tiempo… -Masculla algo nervioso al ver a la rubia.

-Hola Junpei, ¿Cómo estás?. –Responde Nijino de una manera fría.

-Bien, bien… pero… ¿No volvías dentro de un mes?.

-Si, lo sé. Pasa que la señora de la pastelería… la abuela de Higure te acordás...

-Si, me acuerdo… -Responde mientras sale de la habitación empujando a su novia hacia fuera.

-Menos mal, así me ahorro de dar más explicaciones. –Sucede que lo llamaron por teléfono a Higure avisándole que está internada muy grave.

-Es una pena… -Musita el director.

-Si, y no sabemos si saldrá de esta. Ella ya es muy mayor, aguantó mucho tiempo trabajando a pesar de su edad… es por eso que nos vinimos cuanto antes.

-Ojalá se recupere pronto.

-Si, lo mismo digo. -Comenta Nijino mientras trata de entrar al cuarto siendo interceptada por Manaka. -¿Qué te pasa?. -Plantea al verse bloqueada.

-Es que está todo muy sucio… no entres.

-¡Dejame pasar carajo!. Tengo que ir al baño. –Protesta mientras aparta al muchacho de la puerta.. -No sé a que clase de arquitecto se le ocurrió poner el único baño dentro del único dormitorio.

-Tsukasa… yo… -Titubea al sentir la embestida de la rubia para ingresar al cuarto.

-Si, tenés razón, esto es un asco. –Crítica la blonda muchacha al ver la cama con todas las sábanas revueltas y tiradas en el piso. –Bueno, ya lo limpiaré después. -Dice antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de ella.

.. .. …

Manaka se sorprende, no recuerda haber dejado la cama en tal mal estado, lo que si recuerda es a quien dejo sobre ella. Al ver las sabanas del piso moverse, y escuchar la risita de la castaña, Junpei se alivia, pero siente que apenas si tiene tiempo de pedirle a su amante que abandone el lugar…

.. .. ..

-¡Que feliz estoy Junpei!. -Exclama la chica saliendo de entre las sábanas. –No voy a tener que esperar un mes para que seas completamente mío. ¡Te amo Junpei!. –Profiere antes de darle un beso de lengua, del cual trata de despegarse Manaka.

-¡Pará un poco!. Tenés que irte. –Le ordena el muchacho.

-Si, si, ya me voy, así los dejo a solas para cuando… ¡la patees!. –Clama Kitaoji. –Escuché todo lo que te dijo, así que aprovechá para hablar con ella.

-Si, si… en cuanto pueda… -Dice mientras la empuja hacia la puerta…

-¡Pará!. ¿Me vas a echar así desnuda?. –Susurra sensualmente.

-Bueno, no… -Llega a decir antes de ser aprisionado por los brazos y los labios de Satsuki.

.. .. ..

Unos segundos después, Manaka se libera de Satsuki no sin antes ser advertido de la posibilidad de un castigo por parte de ella si no cumple con su promesa. Al cerrar la puerta, siente la fría mirada de los ojos azules de la rubia clavándose en su nuca…

.. .. ..

-¿Quién vino?. –Cuestiona Nijino. –O mejor dicho… ¿Quién se fue?. –Plantea la repostera.

-¡Eh!. No, nadie vino, ni se fue… era solo… un vendedor. –Miente Manaka.

-Ah bueno, menos mal… -Contesta ella cambiando su gélida mirada a una radiante sonrisa. –Por un momento pensé que era tu amante la que abandonaba la casa a las apuradas.

.. .. ..

Junpei, para intentar desviar la conversación, se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza, intenta darle un beso prolongado, pero no pasa de un roce en los labios…

.. .. ..

-¡Calmate!. –No ando con ganas…

-¿Eh, por que?.

-Es que… estoy cansada por el viaje… si, cierto, es eso… además el jet-lag y sus consecuencias… y me siento mal por lo de la abuela…

.. .. ..

Manaka queda convencido por las explicaciones de la blonda. Él ni siquiera notó la frialdad con que ambos se saludaron al llegar y además pasó por alto el hecho de que en el momento en que Tsukasa entró al dormitorio, uno de los pies de Satsuki estaba fuera de las sábanas que la escondían… muy cerca de donde pasó Tsukasa caminando… quien si se dio cuenta de todo esto es la muchacha que furtivamente se viste fuera junto a la puerta del departamento del director…

Luego de contar algunos detalles más acerca de sus estudios y de su imprevisto regreso, Tsukasa le dice a Junpei que está algo cansada y que sólo pasó para saludarlo, por lo tanto se irá a casa de su madre para descansar allí. Junpei se sorprende, generalmente, luego de uno de sus viajes, ella se quedaba con él unos días y luego iba con su familia. El muchacho le comenta acerca de la casa que alquiló, y la invita a verla. Ella, sin mucho entusiasmo, le dice que seguramente será una casa hermosa y que irá a verla en algún momento que tenga libre ya que, por el momento la prioridad es la salud de la anciana. A Manaka toda esta situación no le parece mala, por lo que decide acompañarla hasta la casa de sus padres yendo luego a la productora de Sotomura para conversar acerca de lo tratado con Aya.

En un oscuro y perdido bar de Tokio, una chica de largos cabellos castaños, se acomoda la vestimenta de trabajo, abre la puerta de entrada del local y segundos después se coloca detrás de la barra en donde medita acerca de su situación, sin darse cuenta de que un cliente acaba de ingresar…

.. .. ..

-Mierda… así que esta es mi patética vida ahora… huir medio desnuda del departamento de Manaka como si fuera…

-Buenos días…

-…una cualquiera. Ya sé que soy su amante, pero generalmente es el hombre el que huye…

-Disculpe, quisiera…

-¡Ya lo escuché!. –Protesta Satsuki sin verlo. –Y ya sé lo que va a pedir, ¡cerveza o sake!. Es lo único que toman los tipos que vienen a este barzucho. –Chilla enojada mientras prepara un vaso. –Dígame cual de los dos va a tomar. –Plantea antes de levantar la vista y quedarse perdida ante el hermoso hombre que se encuentra frente a ella.

.. .. ..

Ambos quedan viéndose a los ojos, a pesar de la barra que los separa. El cliente, no parece ser un pobretón, viste elegantemente, aunque no va de traje, es joven, o al menos lo aparenta muy bien y con sus cabellos negros, su sonrisa afable y sus ojos café, convence a Kitaoji de tratarlo mejor… pero ella no se deja vencer así nomás…

.. .. ..

-Será cerveza. –Dictamina la muchacha mientras sirve el vaso con la espumosa bebida. –La mayoría de los tipos piden eso. -Comenta mientras le entrega la bebida a su cliente. –Siempre es bueno predecir lo que el cliente desea… -Masculla sonrojada ante el señor, que lejos de despreciar la bebida, se queda viendo el vaso delante de él.

-Este… yo… -Susurra el joven. –No quería ni cerveza ni sake. –Con estas palabras logra que ella lo vea más de cerca. –Quería otra cosa…

-Bueno, disculpe… -Acepta la muchacha, quien al observar de cerca de su cliente le da la sensación de conocerlo de alguna otra parte. –¿Qué quiere tomar?

-¡Eh!, no, está bien… me tomaré la cerveza… -Acepta dando un sorbo a la bebida. –Muy buena. –Comenta dejando el vaso.

.. .. ..

Esa actitud le es familiar a la bartender. ¡Claro!, le recuerda vagamente a Junpei Manaka, sin embargo, este personaje no parece ser un indeciso ni un tipo que aún no sabe que hacer de su vida. Al vaciar su vaso, Satsuki le comenta que la cerveza va por cortesía de la casa, y que puede tomar lo que pida. Sin embargo, el cliente…

.. .. ..

-Gracias, pero tendré que seguir tomando cerveza. No quiero mezclar bebidas. Me caen muy mal las mezclas…

-Discúlpeme… es que…

-Usted discúlpeme, la interrumpí en su meditación…

-¡Bah!, meditación… son cosas que suelen suceder… le sirvo algo más junto a su bebida. –Añade para cambiar de tema. -Digo… así no le cae tan mal al tomarla en ayunas…

-De acuerdo. Un sánguche de jamón y queso me vendrá muy bien.

.. .. .. .

Mientras ella le prepara el sánguche, intenta recordar porque la cara de su cliente le parece familiar, más allá del hecho de asemejarse física y personalmente a Manaka.

Ya en casa de los padres de Nijino, Junpei se comporta normalmente. Pero luego de un rato de conversación, y de frías miradas por parte de Nijino, Manaka anuncia que debe retirarse por compromisos laborales. Antes de que Junpei abandone la casa, Tsukasa avisa a su familia que necesita ir de inmediato al hospital en donde la anciana se encuentra internada, ya que acordó con Higure verse allí para enterarse de la situación. Al salir ambos de la vivienda, el joven manifiesta su intención de acompañar a la rubia hasta la estación del tren y de ahí cada uno partirá hacia sus respectivos destinos…

.. .. ..

-¿Vas a estar bien vos sola?.

-Quedate tranquilo Junpei, Higure va a estar conmigo. -Manifiesta la muchacha. –En cuanto tenga alguna novedad te llamo, ¿si?.

-Está bien… ¡Ah, Tsukasa!. Yo… -Masculla.

-¿Qué pasa Junpei?. ¿Querés decirme algo?.

-Este… ¡Ah si!. Quería que… -Dice vacilante. -Bueno, si no te incomoda… fuéramos a cenar después de que salgas del hospital.

-Ah… no se… -Titubea Nijino. –Es que Higure me pidió que me quede a pasar la noche junto a la abuela y yo…

-¡Está bien!. No te preocupés. Podemos cenar en cualquier otro momento.

-Gracias Junpei. Te quiero.

.. .. ..

Manaka no lo nota, pero en la voz de la muchacha se percibe cierta frialdad. Significativamente, ella simplemente le dijo que lo quiere… y nada más que eso. Al llegar a la estación, cada uno toma sendos trenes con rumbos opuestos. Junpei al verse lejos de la repostera, siente la necesidad de hablar con alguien, por lo que toma su celular y llama a cierta persona, tal vez con la intención de almorzar antes de pasar por las oficinas de Kadokura y luego por las de los hermanos Sotomura. Pero nadie responde su llamada, por lo que abandona su plan y se acerca a un puesto ambulante de oden para satisfacer su hambre…

.. .. ..

-¡Que se joda!. No pienso atenderlo. –Gruñe Satsuki mientras observa el número de Manaka plasmado en la pantalla de su celu. -Nadie me saca desnuda y a empujones de ninguna casa.

-Disculpe señorita… -Solicita el único cliente del bar.

-¿Que quiere?. –Cuestiona de mala manera la mujer, para corregirse de inmediato al ver los sorprendidos ojos del hombre. -¡Ay perdóneme!. Es que tengo un día terrible.

-Todos lo tenemos. –Manifiesta el cliente. –Y no quiero parecer entrometido, pero por la forma en que me recibió hace un rato, las palabras que decía en ese momento y la negativa a atender el celular… deduzco que tuvo una discusión con su… ¿novio?.

-¿Qué?. ¡Ese infeliz no es mi novio!. –Afirma Satsuki. –Apenas si le sirvo de entretenimiento… y para mí también lo es… -Musita compungida. -¡Además que le tengo que dar explicaciones a usted!. -Protesta alzando la voz. -¿Es policía?.

-No, no… no soy policía ni nada parecido… -Asegura el joven sacudiendo los brazos como si tratara de esquivar los reproches de la bartender. –Soy un simple empresario.

-¡Empresario!. Si, como no… un empresario no viene a tomar cerveza barata a un barzucho de morondanga como este. Toma champaña en un bar de categoría.

-Es que a estas horas no había ninguno abierto, por eso vine acá… a ver si tenían champaña.

-Ah, así que eso era lo que iba a pedirme hace un rato… -Comenta sorprendida.

-Si, pero ahora quería pedirle la cuenta, si es tan amable. Tengo que volver a mis negocios.

-Ahí tiene. –Indica la castaña mientras le arroja la boleta al hombre.

-¡Tome!. –Responde el cliente mientras ataja el papel en el aire y se lo devuelve junto a un billete de alta denominación. -Guarde el vuelto. –Ordena mientras sale apresuradamente. –Es por la amable conversación que tuvimos. –Aclara antes de darse vuelta en la entrada y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Satsuki. –Nos volveremos a ver. –Asevera saliendo del lugar.

-¡Ah, pero…! Este dinero no es necesario… Que tipo tan raro… -Dice para si misma luego de perderlo de vista entre la multitud del exterior. –Tendré que fijarme si quedó champaña en el depósito… -Masculla sonrojándose.

.. .. ..

Ya en el hospital y según las indicaciones de su jefe, Tsukasa llega al sector en el cual se encuentra internada la anciana. En ese sitio, se encuentra con el famoso pastelero, quien le afirma que la anciana no se encuentra bien, y que cualquiera puede ser el desenlace. Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia recuerda los momentos en los cuales la abuela le fue enseñando con toda la paciencia de sus años vividos los procedimientos para realizar las mejores tortas, las dificultades que tuvo para aprenderlas y como la mujer pudo brindarle sus conocimientos durante el tiempo en que trabajaron juntas… quebrando en llantos, Nijino se cubre el rostro y se acerca a Higure a quien abraza fuertemente apoyando su cara sobre el fornido pecho del repostero, que la rodea entre sus brazos estrechando aún más el cálido abrazo.

.. .. ..

-Continuará.

.. .. ..

¡Bueno!. Después de un tiempo logré actualizar el fic… en medio publiqué un fic de 2x2= Shinobuden… ¡el primero en castellano!. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga y que el porqué del lugar en que se encuentran los personajes varió lo explicaré más adelante. ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

Julian Manes.

.. .. ..

Quiero tenerte para mí. Junio 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	4. Quiero Abrigar el Sol

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: QUIERO ABRIGAR EL SOL...**

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

Al atardecer, Manaka se encuentra en las oficinas de los hermanos Sotomura. Luego de conversar de negocios con Misuzu, Hiroshi lo invita a tomar algo mientras conversan, oportunidad que el productor aprovecha para interiorizarse acerca de la situación del director…

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

-Imagino que ahora estarás feliz. Volvió Nijino, Satsuki te sigue… "atendiendo" y además gracias a mi hermana te reencontraste con Toujo. Tenés a tres mujeres dispuestas para vos.

-La verdad, es que no me hace mucha gracia esta situación… -Refunfuña Manaka. –Satsuki me intimó a que decida con cual de las dos me quedo. Yo acepté tomar una decisión para cuando volviera Tsukasa, pero como ella adelantó su regreso tengo que hacerlo ya.

-Eso es fácil… supongo. Quedate con Nijino. –Plantea Sotomura.

-¿Por qué con Tsukasa?. –Cuestiona Junpei. -¿No puedo quedarme con Satsuki?.

-Bueno, entonces quedate con Kitaoji.

-¿Por qué con ella?. –¿No puedo quedarme con Nijino?.

-¡Ah, entonces quedate con ninguna!.

-¿Y por qué no con las dos?. –Cuestiona Manaka.

-¿Y por qué no con Toujo?. Ella fue tu primer amor.

-Aya no cuenta. –Afirma el cineasta. –No sé nada de su vida sentimental, las pocas veces que nos vimos hablamos pura y exclusivamente de negocios. Además debe estar casada, tiene un anillo en la mano.

-Eso no dice nada –Asegura Hiroshi. –Muchas mujeres usan anillos en los dedos simplemente como elemento decorativo…

-Pero no un anillo dorado en el anular izquierdo.

-Cierto, visto de ese modo… bueno, ahora decime algo que por ahí te puede ayudar… ¿Cómo son cada una en la cama?.

-¿Qué, estás loco?. Como voy a decirte algo como eso. –Le reprocha Junpei.

-No quiero detalles, simplemente algún dato que te pueda orientar para decidir mejor.

-De acuerdo… digamos que… son el día y la noche.

-¿En serio?. Bueno, conociéndolas… era de esperarse. –Manifiesta el productor.

-Satsuki es fogosa y ardiente, todo le gusta y le viene bien, mientras que Tsukasa… es tierna y dulce, más delicada, muchas cosas no le gustan o no se anima…

-Creo que ya tenemos una ganadora. –Expresa su compañero.

-No lo sé. Cuando Tsukasa volvió de París la noté muy rara, como si me estuviera evitando. Además mientras estuve con ella en casa de sus padres me miraba raro…

-¿Raro, cómo?.

-No sé muy bien como decirlo, sería como… si sospechara algo o como si yo ya no le importara…

-Deberías estar más atento a esas cosas…

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

Luego de otros diálogos intrascendentes, Junpei se reúne con Misuzu para abordar algunas cuestiones con respecto a la película de Aya. En la misma, ella le solicita a Junpei volver a encontrarse con Toujo para determinar el lugar en donde se realizará la filmación y algunos otros detalles. Manaka se incomoda ante esto ya que en algún momento le prometió a Aya encontrar el lugar en el mundo en el cual podría realizar su película, cosa que hasta el momento no pudo encontrar…

La tarde se le hizo larga a Tsukasa. Su jefe vuelve de hablar con los médicos. Al verlo, la muchacha nota en su cara que no trae buenas noticias con respecto a la salud de la anciana. Sin embargo, le pregunta acerca de lo hablado con los facultativos a lo que el hombre responde meneando la cabeza. Tsukasa se acongoja, pero antes de que logre soltar una lágrima Higure la abraza reconfortándola. El pastelero le agradece su presencia y le manifiesta que puede retirarse ya que él se ocupará de cuidar a la abuela. Tsukasa se niega afirmando que no tiene nada que hacer y que en ese momento no la ata ningún compromiso. Por lo tanto, Higure le indica que vaya a comer algo ya que le espera una noche muy larga cuidando a la enferma…

Anocheciendo, Junpei se encuentra frente a la casa de la escritora. Duda un instante antes de tocar el timbre, debido al horario, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo, llama a la casa. Instantes después, la empleada de la novelista le permite el ingreso a la vivienda. Al verlo, Aya lo saluda efusivamente y lo invita a sentarse para poder conversar más cómodos…

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

-En realidad hoy vine por el hecho de que… Sotomura quiere ir armando los escenarios y las escenografías para la película, así que… quería saber que ideas tenés para… bueno, para eso.

-Creo que vos ya tenés una imagen formada acerca del lugar en donde transcurre mi historia. –Responde la muchacha luego de meditar su respuesta unos instantes. –Pero estoy segura de que si viniste hasta acá es porque te interesa conocer mi opinión. –Dice viéndolo a los ojos y sonriéndole con su dulzura habitual.

-Si, es verdad…

-Te cuento… -Suspira y comienza a relatarle sus paisajes de ensueño. –Me gustaría que fuera un desierto de colores…

-¿Desierto de colores?. -Plantea el muchacho.

-Si, con montañas de muchos colores… rojas, verdes, azules… un desierto negro en el cual viva la malvada princesa y uno bien arenoso en donde surja el gigante de la historia…

-Aya… eso… yo… yo… -Tartamudea al mismo tiempo en que la toma de las manos. –Eso… eso es lo que yo estuve buscando todos estos años… ¡Es maravilloso saber que pensamos en lo mismo!.

-Ju… Junpei yo… me alegro mucho… -Musita antes de notar que tiene sus manos entrelazadas con las de Manaka, a las que suelta dando un alarido. –Disculpame, no quise hacerlo…

-No pasa nada Aya… -Masculla el mencionado, quien pretende ahora desviar la charla… -Hasta ahora no encontré ningún lugar con esas características… viajé por muchos países, recorrí ciudades y desiertos pero no encontré nada como lo que me pedís… aunque no voy a dejar de buscarlo, te lo prometo Aya.

-Es posible que un lugar así exista… -Musita la novelista.

-Existe y lo voy a encontrar, sólo espero encontrarlo antes de que Sotomura pierda la paciencia…

.. .. .. -

.. .. ..-

Al día siguiente, las palabras de Manaka resultaron ciertamente proféticas…

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

-Y eso es lo que hablé con Touyo… -Rinde ante Sotomura.

-Ah. Mirá que bien… entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es trasladarnos de inmediato a un lugar fantástico al que ni remotamente ubicás en el mundo, llevar costoso equipo, alojarnos allí al menos un mes junto a actores y actrices importantes para poder filmar la película. Que buena idea…

-Bueno, si, algo así es lo que quiero…

-¡No me jodás Manaka!. ¿Te volviste loco?. –Le espeta la productora. –Ni siquiera tenés idea de lo que decís. No existe en el mundo un lugar como ese. Vamos a tener que editarlo en computadora…

-Pero es que tiene que ser en escenarios naturales… ¡Queda mejor!. Insiste el director.

-Mirá Manaka, si fuera por mí lo haría gustosa… pero no existen tales lugares… hay que aceptarlo.

-¿Y si encuentro un lugar como ese?.

-Si remotamente se encontrara dentro de nuestros presupuestos, iríamos a filmar la peli.

-¡Entonces seguiré con la búsqueda!. –Exclama el muchacho.

-Como quieras, pero si en un mes no tenés novedades, se hará con computadora.

.. .. .. -

.. .. .. -

Algo decepcionado con la intimación de la productora, Junpei abandona las oficinas. Deambula meditabundo por las calles de la gran metrópolis hasta que el hambre reclama su atención. Al llegar al lugar de trabajo de su amante, esta no lo esperaba, pero de inmediato le prepara una de sus comidas favoritas para complacerlo. Mientras cena junto a la barra, tal es su costumbre, Satsuki escucha sus lamentos acerca de las exigencias de la productora impaciente, pero sin soltar palabra acerca del tipo de filmación que realizará oportunamente.

Mientras, Aya continúa con sus novelas, al mismo tiempo que pelea con su hermano y suspira viendo su anillo dorado…

Rato más tarde, Junpei vuelve a su casa, con la promesa de Satsuki de pasar a verlo al salir de su trabajo. Pero, como nada puede salir del todo bien para Manaka, enfrente de él se presenta el misterioso adivino…

.. .. ..-

.. .. ..-

-Ya me iba a dormir… -Dice el agorero. –Pero tuve una visión de último momento y no podía dejar de comentártela.

-¿Y de que se trata esta vez?. –Pregunta escéptico el director.

-Lo primero, tené cuidado con las palabras, pueden darte pistas… y en el mismo sentido cuidá las tuyas.

-Aja, y que más vas a decirme.

-Que ese hermoso lugar en el mundo que estás buscando existe, pero…

-¡En serio!. Decime en donde está… ¡Por favor!. -Implora Manaka.

-¡Ah!. Ahora si soy útil. Antes era un mentiroso…

-¡Bah!. Debe ser coincidencia o alguna otra mentira. –Señala incrédulo el cineasta.

-No es mentira, es sólo que no te diré en donde se encuentra hasta que aclares tus sentimientos. Y ya me voy, acordate lo que te dije de las palabras. –Añade antes de abandonar el lugar apresuradamente.

-¡Esperá, no te vayas!. –Exclama Junpei antes de perderlo de vista.

.. .. ..-

.. .. .. -

El mago desaparece en medio de la noche dejando al joven algo confundido. Este, al ver que no puede hacer más nada, rumbea hacia su departamento.

En el hospital, Tsukasa se encuentra velando por la recuperación de la anciana pastelera, junto a ella también se encuentra Hiroshi, quien permanece en el lugar a pesar del pedido de Nijino para dejarla sola con la octogenaria. Imprevistamente, el pastelero suelta unas palabras…

.. .. .. -

... … -

-Mi abuela se nos va… pobre, pensar que el deseo de ella era vernos casados…

-Yo no pude estar con ella en sus últimos momentos de lucidez… -Se lamenta Tsukasa. –Al menos quiero estar con ella en estos instantes…

-Ella siempre te quiso, según me contaba, le recordabas mucho cuando ella era joven, decía que se veía reflejada en vos.

-Si, debe ser por eso que quiso que nos hagamos cargo de la pastelería.

-No podrá ver… su deseo cumplido. –Musita el muchacho antes de soltar el llanto.

-Estoy segura de que lo verá, es más, yo estoy segura de que algo intuye…

-.. .. ..

.. .. ..

Con estas palabras, Tsukasa rodea con sus brazos al muchacho, reconfortándolo en su pena…

En un oscuro bar de la ciudad, una chica de largos cabellos castaños se sobresalta al ver llegar a un hombre que le resulta familiar… familiar por el hecho de ser el nuevo cliente que se presentó horas antes ante ella. Al verla, el hombre le sonríe y se acerca a ella para hacerle su pedido. La joven, al verlo llegar se sonroja y trata de desviar la mirada, cosa que no logra debido a la fuerte atracción hacia el hombre…

Y en un departamento de la ciudad, un cineasta en formación se apresta a dormir, o mejor dicho, espera recibir una visita furtiva…

.. .. ..

.. .. ..

Continuará.

.. .. ..

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga y que el porqué del lugar en que se encuentran los personajes varió lo explicaré más adelante. ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

.. .. ..

.. .. ..

Julian Manes.

.. .. ..

Quiero tenerte para mí. Julio 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	5. y Darte mi Calor

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

…-

…-

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: …Y DARTE MI CALOR.**

…-

…-

Un nuevo amanecer en la ciudad despierta a sus habitantes. Uno de ellos, se muestra muy frustrado por el hecho de amanecer solitario, a pesar de haber recibido una promesa de compañía. En otro punto de la metrópoli, una rubia abandona el hospital en el cual estuvo cuidando a una anciana muy enferma. Y en otro lado, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños ingresa a su departamento después de haber pasado una noche de copas con uno de los clientes del bar en que trabaja… y en un rincón de la ciudad, un hombre despierta bastante malhumorado por el hecho de que la visita que esperaba lo dejó plantado. A pesar de eso, se viste y se dirige hacia su trabajo, antes de entrar al lugar recibe una llamada a su celular, Kitaoji quien le explica que no pudo encontrarse con él debido a que esa noche el bar cerró muy tarde y se quedó sin trenes para llegar hasta allí. Más animado, el director ingresa al lugar no sin antes atender otra llamada, esta vez de parte de la chica Sotomura que le recuerda que tiene que pasar por su oficina para acordar unos detalles acerca de la película. En otro rincón de la urbe, una novelista escribe el guión de una película… mientras teclea en su notebook, contempla sonriente el anillo dorado que tiene colocado en su anular izquierdo.

Horas más tarde, todos los personajes vuelven a enredarse entre si…

…-

…-

-Tengo que llamar a Satsuki… -Masculla Manaka al salir de su trabajo manipulando el celular.

-¡Junpei!. –Exclama Tsukasa al verlo salir de la oficina.

-Tsukasa… -Dice el hombre mientras guarda el aparato. –Que raro verte por acá…

-Tenía ganas de verte… ¿acaso no puedo?. –Lo increpa la rubia acercándose a él.

-No, no es eso…

-Bueno, vamos a algún lado para estar tranquilos… -Invita la mujer mientras lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva consigo. –Tomemos algo en algún bar y después pasamos por tu departamento para poder estar… más juntitos.

-Bueno, como quieras…

…-

…-

Mientras la pareja se aleja del edificio, Manaka llega a observa a lo lejos al adivino, el cual lo observa y mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro como indicándole que no es eso lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Pero lo que no llega a ver es a la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños que lo observa iracunda ya que va tomado del brazo de una rubia de cabellos cortos…

Finalmente y sin pasar por el bar, Manaka y su novia llegan al departamento de este para poder "dar rienda suelta a sus instintos". Sorprendido, el joven nota que su novia se muestra más receptiva ante ciertas propuestas que antes no le agradaban, incluso siente que la muchacha tiene más experiencia que antes… pero él no se percata de que la muchacha no tuvo esa "conexión especial" que antes sentían al estar plenamente enamorados… simplemente se trató de una "unión física" y nada más…

Para salvación de ambos, el celular de Nijino suena interrumpiendo la velada. Su jefe le manifiesta que la anciana se encuentra en sus últimos momentos y le implora que vaya a verla… con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia le informa a Manaka lo ocurrido y se alista para partir hacia el hospital en donde yace la octogenaria. Ni cinco minutos después de que la mujer sale del departamento, el timbre del mismo suena para darle paso a una bartender sedienta de pasión… la cual es recibida por el apabullado aprendiz de director de cine.

…-

…-

-¡Satsuki!... que sorpresa…

-¡Andá y bañate rápido!. –Ordena la recién llegada. –No quiero sentirte con el olor de la rubia… quiero impregnarte con mi esencia… -Susurra sensualmente mientras acerca sus labios a los del muchacho.

-Bueno, pasa que…

-¡Dale, no pongas excusas!. –Lo apura Kitaoji. –Vine con ganas de… ya sabés. –Disculpá lo de anoche, no pude venir por el trabajo…

…-

…-

Y antes de que el cineasta farfulle alguna excusa, la muchacha lo lleva hasta el baño de la vivienda, en donde ambos se encierran…

En otro punto de la ciudad una novelista sigue tecleando en su notebook, pero es interrumpida por su secretaria, quien le informa que acaba de recibir una llamada de la productora de su película…

…-

…-

-Mirá Aya… te llamo por eso que me dijo Manaka, lo de las escenas de exteriores para la película…

-¡Ah si!. ¿Pudiste encontrar un lugar como el de la novela?.

-La verdad, es que prefiero hablarlo con vos, resulta que es muy difícil conseguir un lugar como ese. Es más, yo hasta diría que es imposible que exista un lugar como ese.

-Prefiero esperar un poco más… -Expone la cuentista. –Confío en que Junpei lo conseguirá.

-¡Pero es inútil! Un lugar con esas características no existe en el mundo. Y si existiera sería muy difícil de llegar, eso sin tener en cuenta los costos de traslados y de filmación…

-Yo sé que es posible, Junpei también lo cree, es por eso que quiero esperar un poco más. –Afirma Aya.

-Está bien… esperaré el plazo que le dije a Manaka… pero me gustaría saber porqué confiás tanto en ese idiota.

-¡Ah, bueno!... es que… yo… ¡Digo!. Sé que él lo puede conseguir. –Asegura con firmeza y completamente sonrojada, sonrojo que su interlocutora no ve, pero algo nota en el tono de voz de la mujer.

-Ah, comprendo… -Asiente la productora con una misteriosa sonrisa. –Pero no esperaré mucho más, si realmente estás interesada en realizar la película tenemos que cumplir los plazos previstos para la filmación.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Ichigo-san antes de despedirse de su kouhai.

…-

…-

Algo intuye la productora, pero no quiere revelar nada hasta que lo confirme en persona. Sin más que hacer, cierra su oficina y regresa a su casa.

Si hay algo que odia al extremo la castaña, es tener que madrugar, y mucho más cuando lo estaba pasando tan bien con su amado amante. Adormilada junta su ropa y la de Manaka y la arroja en el cesto de la ropa sucia que se encuentra en el lavadero. Luego de darse un baño, se viste, besa a Junpei, quien aún sigue dormido en la cama, y sale del lugar para ir a su trabajo. Rato después, una rubia de pelo corto entra al departamento. Al ver a Junpei en la cama, se desviste y se acomoda junto a él.

Adolorida, la novelista se despierta dándose cuenta que pasó la noche junto a la notebook. No recuerda en que momento se durmió mientras escribía. Su empleada y su secretaria no se encuentran en la casa, por lo que recuerda que ambas iban a llegar más tarde. Gracias a su hermano, la muchacha pudo tener un desayuno decente, pero no se le escapa el hecho de que el joven la haya dejado dormir en la mesa. La excusa que puso fue que ella no quiso moverse hasta el dormitorio. Ante la lentitud de su hermana para desayunar, el muchacho le recuerda que tiene que ir a la oficina de los hermanos Sotomura para acordar detalles de la película que filmaran, por lo que la cuentista se apresura a comer…

Rato más tarde y volviendo al hogar del aprendiz de director, Nijino se percata de que el joven que duerme a su lado masculla un nombre entredormido mientras la abraza…

…-

…-

-Mmm... Satsuki…

…-

…-

Tsukasa no se inmuta, simplemente suelta al muchacho y se levanta de la cama. En la cocina prepara un suculento desayuno, el cual es percibido por Manaka, que de inmediato se levanta de la cama, se higieniza y entra corriendo en la cocina gritando el nombre de la mujer…

…-

…-

-¡Buenos días Satsuki!. ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

-Ah Junpei… buenos días. –Dice Nijino sonriente. -¡Sos muy gracioso!. Llamarme con ese nombre… -Farfulla. -¡Te preparé el desayuno!. Espero me disculpes… desde que volví de París paso muy poco tiempo con vos… es por lo de la abuela…

-¡Eh!. No, no pasa nada, no te preocupés… disculpame por llamarte con ese nombre… no fue muy buen chiste…

-El desayuno está listo. –Dice Tsukasa con desinterés. –Voy a poner a lavar la ropa mientras comemos… -Anuncia mientras sale del lugar para ocultar unas lágrimas que quieren escapársele.

…-

…-

Mientras Manaka literalmente se traga el desayuno preparado por la pastelera, ella le comenta que la abuela de su jefe está en una situación límite y que el desenlace es inminente. Sin haberle prestado mucha atención a las palabras de la rubia, Manaka se apresta a salir y le dice que estará en la empresa de Kadokura, al salir, la cocinera se despide de él con estas palabras…

…-

…-

-Que tengas un buen día, cuidate mucho Ryuichi.

…-

…-

Al escuchar eso, Manaka se da vuelta y mira a la rubia, esta sin dudar, esboza una explicación…

…-

…-

-¡Idiota!. –Le espeta. –Eso fue en venganza por lo de hace un rato. Como podés ser tan torpe como para llamarme con otro nombre…

-As… si… disculpame… cuidate mucho Tsukasa, nos vemos luego.

…-

…-

Cuando el muchacho deja el lugar, la joven comienza a limpiar toda la residencia, cuelga la ropa recién lavada en el diminuto espacio destinado a tal fin y recuerda que Junpei en un momento le dijo acerca de una casa que alquiló para irse a vivir los dos… al percatarse de esto último, en la cabeza de la muchacha comienzan a dar vuelta muchos pensamientos... los cuales la tendrán ocupada durante todo el día…

Mientras Junpei Manaka se dedica a las actividades que su jefe le impone, Kitaoji también tiene sus motivos para mantener su mente alejada del cineasta…

…-

…-

¡Cuánto trabajo!. –Gruñe por lo bajo la castaña. –No me pueden dejar sola todo el día… Tendré que pedirle al jefe que me consiga una persona que me ayude o que se las arregle él solo para hacer todo a ver si es que él puede…

-Buenas… -Escucha que un cliente le dice. –Quisiera…

-¡Espere un poco!. ¿No ve que estoy ocupada?. –Chilla para luego arrepentirse de sus palabras al ver quien le habla. –Ah, disculpe… no me había dado cuenta…

-No se preocupe señorita. –Comenta su habitual cliente. –Lo que si quería decirle…

-Champaña. Le traeré una copa. –Indica la copera interrumpiéndolo. -El otro día no pudo tomarlo, hoy la primera copa es cortesía mía…

-Bueno, de acuerdo, pero una sola le acepto. –Establece el cliente. –Las demás las pagaré yo.

…-

…-

En ese instante, el celular del cliente suena, este lo atiende y Kitaoji no puede evitar escuchar la conversación, algo trivial ya que el hombre apenas intercambió palabras quedando en verse con su interlocutor en ese bar en unos minutos. La sospecha de la castaña de que el empresario se encuentre con una mujer se desvela en cuanto un sujeto desconocido ingresa al lugar y se acerca a su cliente, el cual invita al recién llegado a una de las mesas del recinto, ante lo cual le indica a la bartender que le alcance la bebida ya acordada…

Como salió antes de hora de la empresa de Kadokura, Manaka se encuentra ahora en la productora de los hermanos Sotomura, por lo que la hermana Sotomura aún le recrimina la demora en encontrar ese "maravilloso lugar" en el que transcurre la novela de Aya. Mientras discuten, la mencionada novelista llega al lugar para cerrar los detalles finales y supervisar los trabajos de preproducción que ya se encuentran iniciados. Finalizados los reproches de la jefa, Manaka y su equipo comienzan con los bocetos de la escenografía, mientras que Aya y Sotomura comienzan a seleccionar fotografías de actrices y actores para la película…

Rato más tarde, el empresario y el hombre con el que conversaba, se dan un apretón de manos, luego de lo cual el hombre se retira. Sonriente ante lo que fue un triunfo, el empresario le indica a Satsuki que le acerque otra bebida a su mesa. Esta le sirve el pedido y se retira…

Atardeciendo, en la productora el personal se encuentra abocado a lo que será la película del momento: llamadas telefónicas, descarte de fotografías y bocetos, envíos y recepciones de mails transforman al lugar en un sitio bullicioso. Cuando uno de los presentes reacciona, se percatan de la hora… por lo tanto, Sotomura compromete a las personas allí presentes a continuar con el trabajo en la jornada siguiente. Manaka y Toujo se retiran del lugar. Gentilmente él se ofrece a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella rechaza el ofrecimiento indicándole que vino en su auto, siendo ella quien le ofrece de acompañarlo a su casa. Manaka declina la invitación excusándose por el hecho de que Tsukasa debe estar esperándolo en el departamento. La cuentista no se inmuta, lo saluda cortésmente recordándole que se verán al día siguiente. Tras un beso de despedida la mujer aborda su auto y se aleja de allí. Manaka rumbea hacia su casa…

El cliente de Kitaoji se encuentra eufórico, al verlo en ese estado, la muchacha se acerca a conversar con él…

…-

…-

-Está muy contento.

-¡Así es!. –Acepta el hombre. –Acabo de cerrar un acuerdo que posicionará a mi empresa como la número uno del país. Luego de mi plan de expansión en Kyoto, decidí expandir las ventas a todo el país. No sé si se dio cuenta, pero la persona que estuvo acá conmigo es uno de los líderes empresariales de esta región, con su colaboración voy a vender mis productos en toda esta área, y luego de eso iré hacia el norte y después… ¡Seré un empresario nacional muy importante!. –Aclama para luego bajar el tono. –Y tal vez después de eso me dedique a la exportación.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad… -Comenta la mesera. -¿A que se dedica su empresa?.

-¿No lo dije antes?. –Cuestiona el sujeto. –Soy empresario de la porcelana… -Y antes de que Kitaoji se haga más ilusiones acerca de un empresario joyero agrega: -…fabrico sanitarios, o sea, inodoros, bidet, mingitorios…

-Inodoros… -Masculla la muchacha. –Mingitorios…

-Si, y de los mejores. No sé si le dije mi nombre, soy Uchida Ryota, un gusto.

-¡Uchida!. –Exclama la mujer. –Ahora lo recuerdo… cuando trabajaba en el negocio de mi tía los sanitarios eran de la marca "Uchida", eso quiere decir…

-Si, seguro son los de mi empresa, aunque en realidad hace poco que comencé en ella, mi padre me dejó a cargo y no me arrepiento para nada.

-Además… -Comenta Satsuki. –Según contaba mi tía, la familia Uchida es la más importante de Kyoto…

-No es para tanto, la gente exagera. –Añade el hombre humildemente.

-Pero… me acuerdo de otra cosa... –Masculla la moza.

-Según dijiste, trabajaste en Kyoto en un negocio familiar… -La interrumpe el hombre. -No entiendo por qué ahora está acá.

-Bueno… eso es algo duro de contar para mí… -Dice compungida.

-Tengo tiempo, luego de la firma del acuerdo tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que puede hablarme de eso, si es que no le incomoda… -Invita con una seductora voz, mientras toma de la mano a la joven.

-De… de acuerdo… -Acepta Kitaoji. –En cuanto cierre el lugar podremos hablar…

…-

…-

Un director principiante se encuentra en su departamento armando bosquejos en una notebook, mientras tanto, una muchacha rubia llega al lugar. Luego de llamar a la puerta, varias veces, Manaka se levanta y le abre. La blonda ingresa apresuradamente al lugar, roza sus labios contra la cara del cineasta y le manifiesta a este que olvidó sus llaves, que está apurada ya que viene a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, comer algo y salir de vuelta hacia el hospital ya que la situación de la abuela empeoró en las últimas horas. Junpei acepta esto. Antes de que el muchacho se acomode en su silla, la mujer le pregunta si él guardó la ropa que ella lavó en la mañana. Ante la negativa, la pastelera suspira y se dirige hacia el lugar en donde las prendas se están secando. Instantes después, vuelve y comienza a acomodar la ropa mientras Manaka continúa sumergido en la PC. Pasados unos minutos, Tsukasa nota algo raro entre las prendas…

…-

…-

-¿Qué le pasó a ese corpiño? –Objeta.

-¿Eh, y a mí me preguntás acerca de tu ropa?. ¡Que se yo lo que le pasó!. –Contesta malhumorado sin verla.

-¿Y a esta vedetina?. Parece como si se hubiesen agrandado… ¿No sabés nada de esto?. –Plantea Nijino mientras le sostiene las prendas íntimas frente a la cara.

…-

..-

Manaka se sobresalta, reconoce al instante la ropa interior de su amante en las manos de su novia. Antes de llegar a pensar una excusa, la mujer comienza a probarse el corpiño por encima de la ropa mientras se mide la otra prenda en la cintura mientras le manifiesta sus objeciones al muchacho…

…-

…-

-¡Ves, ves!. Fijate bien, acá arriba… -Dice mientras pone su mano entre el corpiño y su cuerpo. -…acá entra una sandia entera. Y acá abajo… ¡Yo no soy tan culona!.

-¿Estás segura de que esa ropa es tuya?. –Insinúa Manaka antes de darse cuenta del error de sus palabras.

-Cierto… -Observa la muchacha mientras revisa las prendas nuevamente. –Este color y estas puntillas son típicas de una trola barata. ¡Bah!, no importa… igual están agrandadas, seguro puse el lavarropas en una temperatura alta y se deformaron por el calor. Ya no me sirven. –Acepta, tras lo cual arroja las ropas al cesto de la basura. –Tendré que comprarme un juego nuevo.

…-

..-

Mientras la rubia se queda cabizbaja junto al contenedor de residuos, Manaka prosigue su tarea. Unos segundos después, suelta un suspiro, recupera el aliento y le dirige al cineasta las funestas palabras…

…-

…-

-Junpei, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Eh?... Ah, si… bueno, yo también tengo que hablar con vos… es por lo de la casa que alquilé, que vamos a hacer…

-¡No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar!. –Exclama. –Bueno, de eso también, pero antes… tengo que decirte algo importante Junpei…

-Está bien Tsukasa… -Acepta el hombre poniéndose serio. –Yo también tengo que hablar con vos.

…-

…-

La rubia se sienta junto a él, siente que es el momento justo para decirle lo que siente realmente. Manaka toma la mano de la mujer como para reconfortarla cuando le explique acerca de su situación con Satsuki y de la solución para ese tema…

Al mismo tiempo, un diminuto bar de la ciudad cierra sus puertas. Dentro permanecen una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y un empresario de la porcelana bien parecido. La mujer trae unas copas y una botella de champaña, se acomoda junto al sujeto y comienzan a charlar acerca de sus vidas…

…-

…-

Continuará.

.. .. ..

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga. En el próximo capitulo sabrán por que Satsuki se encuentra actualmente en Tokyo… y el por que de la joven Sotomura lo explicaré más adelante. ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

.. .. ..

.. .. ..

Julian Manes.

.. .. ..

Quiero tenerte para mí. Septiembre 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	6. Yo ya no soy feliz y ya no vivo así

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

.-.

.-.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: YO YA NO SOY FELIZ Y YA NO VIVO ASÍ.**

.-.

.-.

La rubia se sienta junto a él, siente que es el momento justo para decirle lo que siente realmente. Manaka toma la mano de la mujer como para reconfortarla cuando le explique acerca de su situación con Satsuki y de la solución para ese tema…

Al mismo tiempo, un diminuto bar de la ciudad cierra sus puertas. Dentro permanecen una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y un empresario de la porcelana bien parecido. La mujer trae unas copas y una botella de champaña, se acomoda junto al sujeto y comienzan a charlar acerca de sus vidas…

Tsukasa suelta sus manos de las de Junpei, este no se inmuta. Cabizbajo, decide tomar la palabra, pero cuando va a hablar, Nijino le interrumpe…

.-.

.-.

-Este… Junpei, al final no me contaste acerca de esa casa que alquilaste para irnos a vivir juntos…

-¿No era que no querías hablar de ese tema?.

-¡Pero ahora si quiero!. Contame…

-Está bien… sólo faltan un par de papeles y la garantía para cerrar el acuerdo y poder mudarnos… -Contesta.

-Ah… o sea, todavía se puede cancelar el contrato…

-¿Qué quisiste decir?. –Plantea el cineasta.

-Es que… no vamos a poder vivir los dos juntos Manaka. Pasa que…

.-.

.-.

En ese preciso minuto, antes de que Junpei comprenda las palabras de la rubia, el celular de ella suena. Al atenderlo, Higure le da la penosa noticia a la muchacha, quien suelta el llanto al instante… Acongojada, deja que el joven la abrace, pero de inmediato se suelta de él y le explica lo sucedido. Manaka quiere acompañarla hasta el hospital pero ella se niega rotundamente, no quiere que él esté junto a ella en este triste momento. Muy apesadumbrada, le indica a Manaka que después de darse un baño, irá de inmediato a acompañar a su jefe en su momento de dolor. El director insiste en acompañarla, pero recibe como respuesta un nuevo rechazo de la mujer. Sin inmutarse, la blonda se encierra en el baño para prepararse para salir. Junpei, en vista de las circunstancias, decide posponer su confesión mientras se prepara algo ligero para cenar…

En la segunda botella que descorcha la castaña empleada del bar, el empresario cree que es el momento de avanzar un poco en la conversación…

.-.

.-.

-Creo que en algún momento me dijiste que viviste en Kyoto. –Indica el hombre.

-Ah si… la otra vez que nos quedamos a hablar en el bar hablamos de cualquier cosa menos de lo personal... es verdad, viví allí hasta no hace mucho. –Confiesa la chica.

-Me extraña que hayas abandonado tan hermosa ciudad.

-Pasa que… tuve problemas personales… -Masculla cabizbaja. –Sucedió en el ryotei en el que trabajaba allá…

-¿Un ryotei?. –Comenta su cliente. –No son muchos los que quedan allá…

-Al parecer el trabajo de okami no es para mí… -Plantea mientras vacía otra copa de champaña. –Es por eso que terminé en Tokyo junto a un estúpido.

-Te entiendo… al principio tampoco estaba de acuerdo en aceptar la empresa de mi padre, pero…

-¡Que vas a entender vos!. –Le espeta la bartender. –Lo único que tenés que hacer es darle latigazos a tus obreros y ver como te llueve el dinero… no tenés ni que sentarse en seiza ni hablar en keigo… (NDA: el "keigoo" es el lenguaje japonés honorífico, muy difícil de usar, yo sé por que lo digo… y lo de seiza es sentarse de rodillas, se usa mucho en la ceremonia del té).

-No te creas, en las reuniones entre empresarios tengo que hacer ambas cosas… y es bien difícil…

-Por eso… como mi viejos me jodieron tanto con que me haga cargo del ryotei, que hace 120 años que existe, que nadie lo va a querer y que se yo y que se cuanto, terminé haciéndome cargo de ese lugar… aunque en realidad es de una parienta lejana…

-¿Y te gustaba trabajar allí?.

-Si… al principio estaba bien, pero, con tanto estudio, ceremonia de esto, ceremonia de aquello y que encima no soy muy habilidosa, un día discutí fuertemente con mi tía…

-Entiendo.

-Cuando me di cuenta, estaba arriba del shinkansen con un boleto a Tokyo. Después de la discusión no iba a presentarme en lo de mis viejos para decirle que abandoné todo. Así que me fui a lo de un compañero de la secundaria… -Susurra sonrojada. –Alguien que fue muy especial en mi vida…

-Un ex novio.

-No, ni siquiera eso, amigo. Él me ayudó a establecerme, a conseguir un departamento y a encontrar trabajo, este en el que estoy ahora. Y una cosa lleva a la otra… y aprovechando que su novia oficial estaba estudiando en París, terminamos siendo amantes… al menos en los meses en que ella está en Francia.

-¿Y después de eso?.

-No lo sé. Le plantee el hecho de que no quiero seguir manteniéndome en esta situación… quiero algo serio.

-En mi caso mi situación no fue tan terrible, más bien tuve el tiempo de decidir si seguía o no con la empresa familiar… Lo que me terminó de decidir fue un encuentro que tuve en Kyoto hace unos años…

-¡Me pasó igual!. –Exclama Kitaoji. -Una vez, se reunieron un grupo de empresarios en el ryotei. Me acuerdo que todos iban vestidos de traje o con ropas ceremoniales… pero una de las personas que los acompañaban me llamó la atención, era un tipo de pelo largo, barba y vestido de cualquier manera…

-¡En serio!. –Pronuncia el empresario. –Ahora que recuerdo… en una ocasión, o sea en ese encuentro que te comenté, me crucé con una de las empleadas del lugar… -Susurra antes de quedarse viendo a Satsuki a los ojos. –Sos vos…

-¡No puede ser!. –Suelta la muchacha ante la vista del joven. –No me lo hubiese imaginado nunca…

.-.

.-.

_-¡Satsuki!. –Grita. -¿No me escuchás?. ¡Preparate que en un rato viene los empresarios!. Tiene que estar todo listo para decepcionarlos._

_-¡Otra vez tía!. –Protesta Kitaoji. –Estos tipos se reúnen todos los días… ¡Por que carajo no se van a joder a otros!._

_-Tranquilizate. –La amonesta su parienta. –Estos son empresarios muy importantes de la ciudad, tenemos que lucirnos como empresa. Si a ellos les va bien, a nosotros nos va a ir mucho mejor. Acordate siempre de eso._

_-¡Está bien, está bien!. Me pondré el kimono y me ataré el pelo de vuelta._

_.-._

_.-._

_Luego de realistarse, la muchacha sale al pasillo exterior dispuesta a trabajar en la recepción de los empresarios. Pero en su camino se tropieza con un muchacho casi de su misma edad bastante mal aspectado. Sin afeitarse, mal vestido de pelo largo y revuelto, más bien parece un hippie de los '60 que alguien que viene a establecer acuerdos comerciales… ante esta situación, Kitaoji decide intervenir para desalojar al intruso…_

_.-._

_.-._

_-¡Eh!. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá?. Estamos en un lugar privado y en medio de una importante reunión, ¡Fuera!._

_-Si, ya sé lo de la reunión… no me lo hagas acordar…_

_-Entonces, si sabés eso… ¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez?. ¿O tengo que llamar a la policía?._

_-Mira flaca… estoy de bastante malhumor por causa de esa dichosa reunión. Así que no me jodas… ¿Si?._

_-¡Pero que decís!. Se supone que me tengo que ocupar de atender este lugar sin dejar pasar un detalle y me encuentro con un melenudo ridículo que me altera los planes…_

_.-._

_.-._

_Antes de que Satsuki termine su frase, el tipo la toma de un brazo y prácticamente la sienta en el suelo de un tirón al lado suyo. Asustada, se queda en silencio a su lado hasta que el sujeto vuelve a abrir la boca…_

_.-._

_.-._

_-¿Qué carajo tengo que hacer?. –Expresa el muchacho. –Me quedo viendo las estrellas acá afuera, entro a la reunión y expongo mis ideas o… -Añade luego de darle un largo vistazo a Kitaoji. –Me escapo de acá con vos a algún lugar muy lejano._

_-¡Que dijiste!. –Profiere mientras se levanta. –A mí no me metás en tus quilombos!._

_-Callate, no grités… -Expresa desganado. –Si se te nota que vos tampoco estás muy contenta con lo que hacés._

_-¡Pero yo al menos lo intento!. –Contesta. –En cambio vos estás acá estorbando en mi trabajo en vez de estar ahí defendiendo tus intereses._

_-No sé que quiero hacer…_

_-¡Dejate de joder flaco!. –Le reprocha. –Andate a ver las estrellas a otro lado, escapate solo a donde carajo sea o metete ahí dentro para imponer tus ideas y condiciones en lo que mierda sea esa reunión pero no te quedés acá como un boludo. ¡Mové el culo y desaparecé de acá!._

_.-._

_.-._

_Mientras la chica vuelve tras sus pasos, gruñendo por lo bajo, el sujeto melenudo la observa retirarse. Ante semejante reproche, el tipo se levanta, se acomoda un poco la ropa y el pelo y entra en el recinto en el que se celebra la reunión empresarial…_

_.-._

_.-._

Ya en los días actuales…

.-.

.-.

-No puedo creer lo cambiado que estás… -Susurra Satsuki.

-Ni yo. Hubiese jurado que serías la okami principal del ryotei…

-Es cierto… creo que ahora soy yo la que merece que le griten como hice con vos aquel día…

.-.

.-.

Mientras la bartender y su cliente platican amistosamente en el bar, Nijino deja a Junpei solo en departamento…

Al otro día, Manaka se percata de que Tsukasa no regresó al lugar. Pensando en que ella posiblemente esté con sus padres decide llamar a la casa de estos, pero no obtiene respuesta. Siendo su día libre, prefiere quedarse tranquilo en su departamento sin pensar más en el asunto, sin embargo, como a él una duda lo carcome, decide llamar a Hiroshi Sotomura para charlar un rato. Al no tener mucho más que hacer, este se presenta casi de inmediato en la casa del cineasta…

.-.

.-.

-¿Así que ella no se enojó al ver la bombacha de Kitaoji?.

-Eso es lo que más me llama la atención. -Plantea Manaka. -Sólo me preguntó por la casa que alquilé.

-Es raro… -Manifiesta Sotomura. –Cualquier mujer hubiese armado un escándalo de grandes dimensiones… ¿Ella se fue sola a París?.

-No, en los últimos viajes la acompañaba el tipo ese de la pastelería en donde trabaja… ¿Cómo se llama…?.

-¿Ryuichi Higure?.

-¡Si, ese!. Se nota que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a él en París… incluso esta mañana después de que por error la llamé "Satsuki", ella de chiste me llamó "Ryuichi".

-Un sicólogo diría que fue un acto fallido mutuo. –Replica Sotomura. –Yo diría que cuidés mucho tus palabras. Posiblemente ella no se quiso dar cuenta de eso, pero cualquiera podría decir que ella está al tanto de tu relación con Kitaoji e incluso... hasta arriesgaría la posibilidad de que entre Nijino y el pastelero… pase algo.

-¡Nah!. No creo!.

-Como quieras… -Asiente Hiroshi. –Después no digas que no te avisé.

.-.

.-.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento se abre dejando paso a Satsuki, completamente ebria. Al verla en ese estado, los muchachos la acompañan a la habitación. Allí la muchacha se arroja a la cama en donde intenta sacarse la ropa, al ver a los hombres rodeándola, los increpa y les ordena salir de la habitación, lo cual hacen para evitarse una discusión con la castaña…

.-.

.-.

-¡Que mal!. –Exclama Junpei. –Hace mucho que no la veo en ese estado.

-¿En serio?. –Plantea su amigo. –Creía que ella siempre estaba así.

-No, ya no. Solía emborracharse los primeros tiempos, ni bien volvió de Kyoto. Ahora ya no toma… o al menos no tomaba.

-Por que lo hacía?.

-Estaba algo deprimida por lo del ryotei… no era como ella creía, por eso se volvió. Todavía me acuerdo cuando se apareció acá en casa, ese día de lluvia… verla tan mal, tan triste, hizo que me decidiera a ayudarla, así que lo primero que hice fue recomendarla en un bar en donde trabajé en una época. Después la ayudé a conseguirse un departamento… creo que por la ayuda que le di y… y bueno, el cariño que nos teníamos terminamos siendo amantes…

-Si, y es por eso que ahora ella quiere una relación formal o dar por terminada esta situación. -Lo devuelve a la realidad Sotomura.

-Se me hace difícil… todavía no me decido.

.-.

.-.

En medio de la charla, se escucha nuevamente una llave en la cerradura de la entrada, pero esta vez quien ingresa al lugar es Nijino. Apesadumbrada por lo sucedido, no se percata de la presencia de Sotomura sino hasta que este se levanta y la saluda. Mientras, Hiroshi le hace señas por detrás a Junpei para que entre al cuarto y saque de allí a Kitaoji, quien obviamente se encuentra profundamente dormida como consecuencia del alcohol. Cuando este rumbea hacia el cuarto, Tsukasa lo ve y le reprocha el hecho de que no la salude ni le dé el pertinente consuelo por la situación que atraviesa…

.-.

.-.

-Disculpame, es que no me di cuenta… -Masculla como excusa.

-¿Eso es lo único que tenés para decirme? –Le reprocha la rubia.

-Bueno, es que… no me esperaba algo así.

-¡Te lo venía diciendo desde que llegué de París!. Sin embargo parece que no te diste cuenta de cómo me siento yo ahora y de cómo me siento desde hace tiempo…

-¿Y cómo te sentís?. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si nunca me decís nada?.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?. ¿Es necesario que te diga con todas las letras como me siento?. ¿Tan idiota sos Junpei?.

-¡No, no es eso!. –Le reclama el cineasta.

-Mirá, no tengo ganas de seguir hablándote, mejor me voy a lo de mis viejos. –Exclama mientras toma su cartera y rumbea hacia la salida.

-¡Pará!. ¿No te vas a ir así?. –Le espeta Manaka.

.-.

.-.

Sin decir más, Tsukasa sale del departamento ante la inexpresiva mirada de Junpei y el silencio de Sotomura, el cual sorprendido por la discusión no pudo objetar palabra alguna. La muchacha cierra de un golpe la puerta del lugar mientras se escucha desde adentro su taconear apresurado. Junpei se sienta y le indica a su amigo que haga lo mismo, segundos después, le ofrece otra taza de té, siendo aceptada por el invitado, luego de lo cual prosiguen la conversación acerca de la situación del director, hasta que la misma se torna en una mezcla de temas triviales…

Detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, la bartender escuchó buena parte de la discusión y de la charla de los amigos, cuando la conversación se desvía de los temas de su interés, vuelve a acomodarse en la cama hasta quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Rato más tarde, Sotomura y Manaka se van a la productora, ya que habían quedado de encontrarse allí junto a Aya para completar unos asuntos pendientes...

Los días pasan, Junpei sigue concentrado en su trabajo debido a que desde ese día, Tsukasa no volvió al departamento. A pesar de que llamó varias veces a la casa de los padres de la muchacha, esta nunca atendió sus llamadas. Siempre se encontraba afuera de la vivienda o muy ocupada como para atenderlo. Además, las veces en que Satsuki fue a visitar al cineasta en esos días, la relación fue algo distante… como si intencionalmente buscara mantenerse alejada del director. Sin embargo, quienes siempre recibieron adecuadamente a Manaka fueron Aya Touyo y Misuzu Sotomura, una por ser la guionista de la película y la otra por ser la productora ejecutiva. Pero, el hermano de la productora, ya iba preparando a Junpei para lo que le está a punto de suceder… finalmente después de varios días, Tsukasa Nijino accede a hablar con Manaka en el departamento… al encontrarse, las primeras palabras que la rubia le dice a Manaka son:

.-.

.-.

-Será mejor que terminemos con nuestra relación Junpei… Ya no quiero mentirte más.

.-.

.-.

Para sorpresa del joven, las palabras de la repostera coinciden con las predicciones que el agorero le transmitió horas antes del encuentro y con las advertencias de Sotomura, sin embargo, él las siente como un alivio… sin saber que las cosas no van a salir como desea…

.-.

.-.

Continuará.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga. Desde septiembre que no actualizo… ¡Que mal!. En fin, ya comienzan mis vacaciones así que espero poder actualizar mas seguido… aunque eso depende de cuanto pueda escribir realmente… bueno, por las dudas, feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo. ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

.-.

.-.

Julian Manes.

.-.

.-.

Quiero tenerte para mí. Diciembre 2010. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	7. Yo ya no puedo amar y ya no vivo mas

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

-.-

-.-

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: YO YA NO PUEDO AMAR Y YA NO VIVO MÁS.**

-.-

-.-

_-Será mejor que terminemos con nuestra relación Junpei… Ya no quiero mentirte más… Ya no quiero mentirte más… Ya no quiero mentirte más… Ya no quiero mentirte más…_

-.-

-.-

Aún deprimido, las palabras de la rubia retumban en sus oídos. Jamás de los jamases se hubiese imaginado que Tsukasa lo engañara con su jefe, y que además esa relación distara de tanto tiempo atrás, sacando sus cuentas, desde antes de que él la engañara con Satsuki… aunque viéndolo desde su perspectiva esa sería una forma de compensarlo… lo que más lo impresionó fue la manera tan fría en que se lo dijo… incluso insinuándole de que ella estaba al tanto de sus amoríos con la bartender…

Y ya que se menciona a la castaña, es ella quien en ese instante cruza el umbral del departamento. Al no ver a Manaka en el comedor, deja las bolsas de las compras y entra al dormitorio en donde lo encuentra tirado en la cama. Ella le sonríe y le dice que le preparará algo rico de comer. Junpei corresponde a su sonrisa, y piensa que a pesar de todo, ella se encuentra junto a él, por lo que le manifiesta que irá a bañarse y que pronto estará cenando con ella. Mientras se encuentra tomando un relajante baño, medita acerca de la manera en que le dirá a Kitaoji acerca de su "reciente disponibilidad". Asimismo, la muchacha aún tiene en su mente la conversación que mantuvo días atrás con "el empresario de la porcelana". Pero, Manaka se encuentra tan concentrado con su trabajo y tan confundido por lo que sucedió con Nijino que a Satsuki no le presta la atención debida.

Luego de una noche agitada, ambos desayunan calmadamente. Si bien Manaka se encuentra solo, aún no se anima a revelarle a Kitaoji su actual situación. Ella le habla de sus cosa y de otros temas, pero él le responde con evasiva, sin embargo, al ver la hora en su reloj, Junpei le recuerda a su amante que ambos tiene que ir a sus respectivos trabajos… apresurándose para no llegar tarde, ambos salen del departamento…

Entretanto, los hermanos Sotomura se encuentran en sus oficinas arreglando papeles de la empresa…

-.-

-.-

-¡Será posible!. –Exclama la muchacha. –Con razón te fue tan mal en la administración.

-No sé a que te referís hermanita…

-¡Tenés todo desordenado!. –Le espeta. –Los papeles contables mezclados con contratos, vencimientos atrasados, fotos de castings…

-Bueno, bueno, tan mal no me fue…

-Gracias a que llegué a tiempo para salvarte la empresa… deberías asociarme a la misma.

-Hermana… tu vida está en Kyoto junto a tu marido el mangaka, no acá metida entre papeles…

-Mientras me necesités me voy a quedar todo el tiempo que sea, mejor dicho… ¡Hasta que este quilombo en el que te metiste no esté solucionado no me voy!. –Proclama.

-Pensar que todo comenzó con el abandono de Chinami, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en que iba a abandonar la empresa…

-Como no va a dejar la empresa si no le pagabas el sueldo. Ni bien le ofrecieron un poco más de dinero se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Encima nos metimos en esto de la película de Toujo… -Comenta Hiroshi. –Si la pegamos nos salvamos.

-Y si fracasamos perdemos lo poco que nos queda. –Asevera Misuzu. –Por eso dije que era una operación arriesgada.

-Hice bien en pedirte ayuda… y tenés razón, creo que lo más justo va a ser que te asocies a mí en la empresa…

-Eso lo veremos, tengo que ver si esta productora aún sigue siendo redituable como para invertir mi capital en ella. –Manifiesta la chica.

-En serio lo digo, dejaste todo en Kyoto para venir a salvarme, realmente te lo agradezco hermana…

-Si, como sea… -Acepta vagamente la muchacha para luego cambiar de tema. -Mientras realizamos la película, deberíamos conseguir alguna otra modelo como Chinami como para ir haciendo trabajos y tener un ingreso monetario. –Asevera Misuzu.

-Podría ser… -Titubea su hermano. –El problema es en donde conseguirla…

-En alguna escuela o algo así… sino hacemos un casting.

-.-

-.-

Mientras Junpei va en camino a la productora Sotomura, Aya sale de su casa rumbo al mismo destino. Para ese entonces, Satsuki tiene un encuentro, no esperado, al llegar a su trabajo…

-.-

-.-

-Ah, ya estoy llegando tarde… -Profiere la castaña al entrar al bar. –Seguramente fue el dueño el que abrió el local.

-Kitaoji llegaste, te estaba esperando. –Dice el dueño del lugar al verla.

-¡Disculpemé!. Otra vez llegué tarde…

-Está bien, pero apurate. Hay un cliente que está esperándote desde antes de abrir la puerta. –Comenta mientras le señala a un empresario conocido por ella…

-¡Ah, Uchida san!. Enseguida lo atiendo…

-No hay apuro Kitaoji san.

-.-

-.-

Minutos más tarde, en la productora Sotomura, otras dos personas se encuentran. Mientras Manaka ingresa por la entrada principal del inmueble, la famosa escritora llega al lugar desde el acceso del estacionamiento del edificio. Al encontrarse, se sonríen amablemente intercambiando los saludos de rigor. Como corresponde, Junpei acompaña a su antigua compañera de escuela hasta la oficina de los Sotomura. Al encontrarse a los hermanos, Hiroshi pregunta si por casualidad llegaron juntos. Ante el sonrojo de la novelista, el cineasta aclara de inmediato que simplemente se encontraron en la entrada del edificio. Ante tan firme respuesta, no les queda más que comenzar con las rutinarias actividades que los reúne en el lugar.

En el bar, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, al menos hasta que Satsuki se acerca por enésima vez a la mesa de su cliente favorito. Al notar el interés de la moza, el empresario le pide que se siente un momento junto a él en la mesa ya que tiene algo que anunciarle…

-.-

-.-

-En un par de días vuelvo a Kyoto. –Informa el hombre. –Aunque me hubiese gustado volver de otra forma…

-Ya volvés… es una pena… -Musita entristecida. -¿Y en que forma hubiese sido mejor el regreso a Kyoto?.

-Volviendo bien acompañado por ejemplo…

-No entiendo.

-Es que… me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos… y si volvés conmigo a Kyoto, posiblemente recuperás tu trabajo en el ryotei y hasta… podríamos salir juntos.

-¿En serio me lo decís?. ¡Ay!... es que no sé que decir… así de repente… además, tengo otras cosas que atender y…

-Pensalo hasta que me vaya. Igualmente podés volver a Kyoto en cualquier momento, ya conocés en donde trabajo, y yo sé en donde trabajarías.

-.-

-.-

Las palabras del empresario sorprenden a Satsuki. Si bien sospecha que la relación entre la repostera y el cineasta ya terminó de manera oficial y definitiva, el hecho de que Junpei aún no se lo confirme le hace sospechar que no está muy seguro de sus sentimientos. Luego de despedirse del hombre y de que este le recuerde nuevamente su pedido de volver a Kyoto, continúa con sus actividades en el bar…

Ya es tarde, por lo tanto Sotomura decide que posterguen lo que falta para el día siguiente. Todos bajan a la recepción del edificio y se retiran, excepto Junpei y Aya, quienes quedan en el lugar. Manaka se queda en silencio junto a la escritora, ella busca en su cartera las llaves de su auto, en ese entonces, el director manifiesta a la escritora que se retira. Cuando se acerca a la puerta de salida, Toujo lo llama…

-.-

-.-

-¡Junpei, esperá!.

-¿Qué pasa Aya?.

-Este… -Titubea sonrojada. –¿Querés que te lleve hasta tu casa en mi auto?.

-.-

-.-

Manaka vacila momentáneamente antes de dar su respuesta, la cual resulta afirmativa. La escritora le indica a Junpei que la acompañe hasta el auto, tras lo cual ambos parten hacia el departamento del joven. En el camino, ambos charlan acerca de su recuerdos de la escuela secundaria y de lo cerca que se encuentran de lograr filmar la película soñada desde aquellos años…

En otro extremo de la ciudad, Kitaoji sigue pensando la propuesta del empresario de Kyoto. El hecho de tener que volver al ryotei y tener que pedirles perdón a sus parientes por el hecho de haber escapado sin dar aviso ni explicaciones la frena bastante. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de tener a alguien que la comprenda y que sea sólo para ella sin tener que compartir con ninguna rubia pastelera la motiva bastante…

Estando próxima la hora de la cena, es lógico que el estómago de Manaka gruña furiosamente. La novelista sonríe ante lo sucedido, Manaka no se inmuta y trata de disimular prosiguiendo con la conversación. Cuando el hecho se reitera, Junpei propone algo que ella no se imaginaba…

-.-

-.-

-Podríamos cenar juntos…

-¿Qué dijiste Manaka?. –Exclama sorprendida la cuentista luego de clavar los frenos del vehículo.

-Que si te parece bien… podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado, si es que no tenés algún… compromiso.

-.-

-.-

Ella lo medita unos segundos. Al reiniciar la marcha del auto, asiente al mismo tiempo en que le manifiesta que su hermano no cenará con ella debido a que tiene una reunión con su padre. Con esta respuesta, Manaka aún no logra descifrar si la novelista está comprometida con alguien o no.

Instantes más tarde, ambos se encuentran dentro de un reconocido restaurante de la capital. A pesar de los elevados precios del lugar, el director confía en que con su tarjeta de crédito podrá afrontar el gasto… amén de que Aya no es una chica de las que se abusan de una situación semejante.

Horas más tarde y luego de una jornada extenuante, Kitaoji abandona su puesto de trabajo. Aunque se encuentra muy cansada, en su cabeza no dejan de dar vueltas las palabras del empresario… ni la mortificación de que, si llega a ceder ante ellas, tendrá que disculparse con sus parientes. Caminando como de costumbre, por aquellas calles que para ella ya son rutinarias, de repente vuelve la vista hacia el restaurante en el cual se encuentra la parada del transporte que la llevará hacia el departamento de Manaka. Cuando va a volver la mirada hacia la calle, percibe que uno de los comensales que allí se encuentran es Junpei Manaka… junto a Aya Toujo…

El director y la guionista cenan apaciblemente. Conversan acerca de trivialidades y recuerdos de años pasados… la comida del lugar es exquisita y el vino elegido por Aya, para sorpresa del hombre, resulta ser el adecuado para la comida. La explicación de la muchacha es obvia: su padre que es de buen beber y su madre que cocina excelentemente, fueron quienes le enseñaron acerca de los detalles a la hora de disfrutar buenos manjares y bebidas. Obviamente se nota en sus expresiones que ambos disfrutan de un momento muy agradable.

Como si no le faltaran pensamientos angustiosos a la bartender, ahora se le suma el hecho de ver a Manaka junto a quien, como ella sabe, fue su gran amor de la secundaria. ¡Y para peor sonriendo!... pero no con cualquier sonrisa, sino con aquella sonrisa tan agradable y placentera que Junpei tiene cuando se siente realmente feliz… sonrisa que ella no vio en años en el rostro de Manaka.

Al rato, Manaka llega a su departamento. Tal y como se lo prometió, Aya lo dejó allí luego de la encantadora cena que compartieron. La castaña escucha desde la cama, como el joven ingresa a la vivienda. Aunque tiene la intención de hacerse la dormida para que él no le toque un pelo esa noche, prefiere cortar por lo sano…

Al ver a su amante en la cama y con el rostro ceñudo, Junpei decide que es hora de blanquear la situación, le dirá a Satsuki que su relación con la repostera se terminó y que tiene alquilada una linda casita con un hermoso jardín para poder irse a vivir los dos juntos…

-.-

-.-

-¡Junpei, quiero hablar con vos!. –Profiere Kitaoji al verlo.

-Ah, bueno, de acuerdo… yo también necesito que hablemos…

-.-

-.-

Ella se da cuenta de que no van a hablar del mismo tema. La sonrisa habitual de su amado, no es la misma que vio en el restaurante, cuando se encontraba junto a la cuentista, por lo que ella decide reunir todo su valor para expresarle lo que realmente necesita decir en ese momento…

-.-

-.-

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga. Hace mucho que no actualizo… ¡Que mal!. En fin, ya comienzo a trabajar de nuevo… que feito… ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

.-.

.-.

Julian Manes.

.-.

.-.

Quiero tenerte para mí. Marzo 2011. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	8. Si jugábamos a amar

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

-.-

-.-

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: SI JUGÁBAMOS A AMAR...**

-.-

-.-

Ambos se sientan en la cama y se quedan callados, ninguno se anima a decir la primera palabra… cuando el silencio ya sobrepasa lo tolerable, es Satsuki quien toma la palabra…

-.-

-.-

-Junpei… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír tan feliz…

-Ah, bueno… eso debe ser por lo que…

-Y no me refiero a cualquier sonrisa… sino a una en la que verdaderamente se te nota feliz.

-No entiendo… -Manifiesta Manaka confundido.

-Es que… cuando estamos juntos no te siento cercano a mí. Me da la sensación de que… estás conmigo por lástima…

-¡No digás esas cosas!. Además, ahora quiero…

-¡Vuelvo a Kyoto!. –Exclama Kitaoji de repente. –Ahora me llevaré mis cosas de este departamento y mañana vaciaré el mío. Por la tarde tomo el tren… -Añade.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?.

-Considero… -Dice mientras se recompone. –Considero que mi venganza ya está cumplida.

-¿Venganza?.

-Si, una vez dije que iba a vengarme de vos por no haberme elegido a mi primero… y creo que ya cumplí con eso. Así que me vuelvo a Kyoto. –Expresa con su calma habitual. (NDA: ver tomo 19, capítulo 164 del manga).

-No te entiendo… acaso… lo de escaparte del ryotei, la pelea con tus parientes…

-Eso fue real 100%. –Admite la castaña. –Pero… antes de que pasaran ciertas cosas… realmente quería que viviéramos juntos… y que formáramos una familia… pero vos a mi no me amás…

-¡Eso no es verdad!. –Le reprocha el cineasta. –Yo te amo de ver…

-Admitilo. –Le espeta la chica. –Nunca te vi sonreírme sinceramente… en toda tu vida sólo a una persona le sonreíste de corazón.

-Si lo decís por Tsukasa…

-No es por ella. Sé perfectamente que hace poco dieron por terminada su relación.

-Sigo sin entender…

-¡Me voy!. –Proclama la bartender. –Sinceramente agradezco toda la ayuda que me diste mientras estuve en esta ciudad. Y lo pasé muy bien junto a vos Manaka, pero… -Se corta para proseguir en un tono más triste. -…quiero que seas feliz junto a quien amás de verdad.

-.-

-.-

Antes de que Manaka pueda reaccionar, Kitaoji se abalanza sobre él y le da uno de sus "apasionados besos de lengua" que tanto le gustan a Junpei. Al separarse sus labios, ella le dice que lo saboree bien ya que es el último que le dará. Y sin darle más tiempo a nada, comienza a juntar algunas prendas del dormitorio, las mete en una bolsa, sale del cuarto, agarra otros objetos del departamento, abre la puerta y arroja la copia de su llave al interior de la vivienda antes de salir del lugar. Cuando Junpei reacciona sale al exterior simplemente para ver como se aleja la castaña de su vida… aún confundido, llama por teléfono a Sotomura nomás para escuchar los reproches del productor… no sólo por lo que hizo sino también por la hora en que lo llama por teléfono…

Mientras tanto, en su casa Aya se prepara para acostarse a dormir, pero en cuanto recuerda la cena que tuvo con Manaka, se sonroja e inconcientemente junta sus manos, acariciando el anillo dorado con los dedos de su mano derecha…

Al día siguiente, el cineasta queda solo en el departamento. La abrupta partida de Kitaoji lo dejó sorprendido, pero más aún el hecho de que le dijera que no la amaba y que en la vida únicamente le sonrió de corazón a una sola persona. Para colmo, a pesar de revelarle que ya había abandonado a Nijino, ella le dijo también que "sea feliz con quien ama de verdad". Intrigado con todas esas palabras, Manaka da vueltas en el departamento hasta que decide salir a caminar…

-.-

-.-

-Veo que por fin te estás encaminando hacia donde corresponde. –Escucha Junpei que le dicen.

-¡Eh!. ¿Quién habla?. –Dispara al darse vuelta encontrándose con el adivino, personaje que hacía tiempo no lo sorprendía…

-No le des importancia a lo que pasó con Kitaoji. –Le espeta el agorero. –Ella será feliz en Kyoto.

-Si, claro, como si lo supieras todo… -Replica Manaka.

-No tengo la certeza absoluta, uno es dueño de su destino y de su futuro. Sólo puedo tener una visión de lo que sucederá en como vienen las cosas hasta ahora…

-Hasta ahora las cosas viene pésimamente mal para mí. Me quedé sin Satsuki y sin Tsukasa.

-Ellas no eran para vos… aquel día en la escuela, durante la feria, no quisiste escucharme cuando te dije…

-…lo de que ella no era la predestinada para vos. –Interrumpe el director. –Escuché esas palabras varias veces desde que nos encontramos aquella vez.

-Pero pronto las cosas van a salir bien en el amor para vos… eso si, debo advertirte que todavía te queda una duda dando vueltas… vas a ver y escuchar cosas que te confundirán, pero en cuanto todo quede claro, el camino hacia tu verdadero amor quedará perfectamente libre y despejado.

-Si, como sea… -Masculla el muchacho antes de recordar algo importante. -¡Es verdad!. –Grita. ¡Decime en donde está ese lugar para…! –Se interrumpe al ver que el mago desapareció.

-.-

-.-

Al quedarse solo, Junpei desquita su bronca pateando una piedrita de la calle mientras prosigue su marcha. Al no tener ningún compromiso laboral en el día, rumbea hacia el viejo cine en donde trabajó en su época escolar y se queda a ver una de esas películas raras que tanto lo apasionan…

Mientras el tren que la llevará de vuelta a Kyoto llega a la plataforma, Kitaoji observa cuidadosamente los alrededores. Tenía una mínima esperanza de encontrarse con Manaka en el lugar para así volver a estar junto a él. Pero, al ver que el muchacho no se acercó ni siquiera para despedirla, abre su celular para ver si de casualidad hay un mensaje o una llamada perdida del cineasta. Pero, sus ilusiones se caen al ver que no hubo un solo mensaje en todo el día. Decidida, tipea un mensaje a un número al que no había escrito con anterioridad. Al abordar el tren y antes de acomodarse en uno de los asientos, recibe la respuesta. Acomodándose en la butaca, lee la respuesta… una sonrisa florece en sus labios y unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos… por fin siente que será la persona "especial" de alguien… ella sola y nadie más, sin sentirse "la segunda" o "la otra"…

Los amantes despiertan. A pesar de los compromisos laborales de ambos, el hecho de tener empleados leales en la pastelería los deja más tranquilos. Higure se levanta de la cama para bañarse, mientras que Nijino se cubre para no dejar su piel completamente al descubierto. Rato después, es ella la que se baña mientras su novio, ya legal, se prepara para que ambos vayan a cumplir sus obligaciones laborales, cosa que pueden manejar a cierto antojo debido a que son los máximos responsables del local de repostería…

Un día perdido para Aya… lo sucedido con Manaka no le permitió concentrarse en la escritura de la novela. Pasó buena parte del día observando su anillo dorado y sonriendo tontamente. Si bien su secretaria le insistió para que Toujo se concentre en sus actividades, en cierta forma no fue muy persuasiva debido a que la cuentista tiende a estresarse cuando se encuentra bajo mucha presión, por lo que una jornada de trabajo mínimo no le viene mal a ninguna de las dos…

En la productora, a pesar de que ninguno de los responsables más directos de la película se encuentran presentes, los hermanos Sotomura revuelven papeles mientras hacen llamados a infinidad de lugares. El hecho de tener que resolver varios de los problemas legales y financieros de la empresa, sumados a los asuntos relacionados directamente con la filmación, hace que ambos permanezcan compenetrados en el trabajo sin un mínimo descanso…

Ya atardeciendo, Toujo no resiste el impulso y llama al celular de Manaka. Afortunadamente, este se encuentra atento y lo atiende de inmediato. Para sorpresa del muchacho, la novelista le solicita que vaya a su casa de inmediato ya que necesita hablar con él lo antes posible, por lo que acepta la inesperada invitación.

Pero, como nada puede salir bien de una, algo imprevisto sacude la tranquilidad de la cuentista…

-.-

-.-

-Aya, volvió el tipo ese…

-¿¡Ya llegó Manaka!. –Plantea la escritora.

-No, él no, el otro pesado. –Le responde su hermano. –Ya sabés a quien me refiero.

-Ah si… Amachi... –Masculla con amargura. -¿Qué quiere ahora?.

-No lo sé. Dijo que quiere hablar con vos y que no se va a ir hasta que no lo haga… ¿querés que lo saque a patadas?.

-¡No hermano!. Esperá un poco… Trataré de convencerlo para que se vaya.

-.-

-.-

Al instante, la novelista se levanta de su lugar y va hacia la entrada de la casa. Allí mismo, la espera Amachi con su falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Al ver a Aya, se deshace en elogios hacia la belleza de la mujer, pero ella no se inmuta, detrás de ella se encuentra su hermano dispuesto a abalanzase a golpes sobre el tipo en cuanto muestre algún excesivo interés por su hermana. En un descuido, el sujeto ingresa a la vivienda y se acomoda en una de las sillas del lugar…

Rato más tarde, Manaka se encuentra cerca de la casa de Toujo. Cabizbajo y meditabundo, se acerca a la vivienda, pero unos metros antes de llegar, se detiene ante la escena que se desarrolla en la puerta de la casa de su amiga… el hermano de Aya está sacando a empujones a un tipo, el cual termina con el rostro aplastado en el pavimento, y para cerrar la escena, el hermano de la cuentista le arroja un maletín, el cual golpea la espalda del hombre, además de gritarle furibundamente…

-.-

-.-

-¿Me escuchaste?. ¡Jamás, pero jamás vas a volver a tener otra oportunidad con mi hermana!. –Le espeta Shotaro. –Así que andate de acá y olvidate de ella para siempre.

-.-

-.-

Amachi se incorpora, sacude sus ropas y levanta su maletín mientras el hermano de Aya entra a la casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe. El agredido se dispone a abandonar el lugar pero, llega a ver a Manaka, quien muy sorprendido por lo sucedido no avanzó un paso más. Amachi se sonríe, mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro y se va por donde vino…

Junpei reacciona. Completa los metros que le faltan para llegar a la puerta de la casa, al llamar a la misma escucha que le responden del otro lado. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abre mostrando un compungido rostro femenino, el cual se recompone casi de inmediato al ver a Manaka…

-.-

-.-

-¡Ah!. Pasá Junpei… -Solicita Aya. -Te estaba esperando, necesito hablar con vos…

-.-

-.-

El cineasta ingresa al lugar. Ambos se acomodan en las sillas que rodean a la mesa principal de la casa. Nerviosa, la anfitriona no deja de hacer girar el anillo en su dedo, detalle que contempla Manaka. Después de un prolongado silencio, Aya abre el dialogo…

-.-

-.-

-Bueno Junpei, quiero decirte algo… hablemos…

-.-

-.-

Él la mira algo sorprendido, la morena no deja de jugar con el anillo mientras desvía la mirada hacia un lado y hacia abajo. Él nota que quiere decirle algo que la tiene incomoda y nerviosa… incluso sonrojada, por lo que los minutos que pasan en silencio hacen que hasta él comience a sentirse intranquilo…

-.-

-.-

Continuará…

-.-

-.-

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga. Hace mucho que no actualizo… ¡Que mal!. En fin, por suerte comienzo mis vacaciones de invierno, así que tengo unos días para poder escribir, además de iniciar nuevos fics que tengo en mente :p espero poder tener el tempo para escribirlos… ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

.-.

.-.

Julian Manes.

.-.

.-.

Quiero tenerte para mí. Jukio 2011. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	9. Y nuestro lejano amor se parece a las

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

-.-

-.-

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Y NUESTRO LEJANO AMOR, SE PARECE A LAS ESTRELLAS.**

-.-

-.-

Cuando el silencio ya sobrepasaba los límites de la incomodidad, Aya le pregunta a Junpei acerca de los lugares en donde se podría grabar la película. Sorprendido por la pregunta, le dice a su anfitriona que tiene algún dato para confirmar pero hasta no tenerlo seguro no quiere revelarlo… refiriéndose a los dichos del adivino. Ella sonríe confiando en las palabras de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Sin embargo, una duda aqueja al cineasta…

-.-

-.-

-Bueno… ¿era eso lo que me querías decir?.

-Este… no exactamente. Pasa que… que… en realidad quería verte Junpei Manaka… -Susurra en un volumen casi inentendible.

-¿Verme?. –Cuestiona de manera despistada. –Si mañana nos íbamos a ver de todas formas en la oficina de Sotomura.

-Si bueno, pero… es que quería verte acá, a solas en mi casa…

-¡Hermana!. –Se escucha decir a Shotaro, quien aparece de repente en la escena. –Si este tipo se sarpa con vos lo saco a golpes de la casa.

-¡Dejame tranquila hermano!. –Brama Aya. –Confío en Junpei, además… -Musita sonrojándose para luego agregar en voz baja. –No me importaría que lo haga…

-¡Eeeh!. –Chilla Manaka. -¿Qué… qué quisiste decir con eso?.

-Además, en vez de preocuparte por mí tendrías que estar más preocupado por vos mismo… papá ya te dijo que te busqués otro lugar para vivir y que no dependás de mí.

-Es que no consigo una casa cerca de la tuya…

-¡Ah!. Yo tengo la solución. –Anuncia el cineasta. –Tengo un precontrato de alquiler por una casa que está acá en esta cuadra.

-¿Cómo es eso?. –Plantea el hermano de la cuentista.

-Es que yo… iba a ir a vivir ahí… y las cosas cambiaron… pasa que para mí solo esa casa es grande… pero a lo mejor a vos te sirve y… así estás cerca de Aya…

-.-

-.-

Ambos hermanos se miran uno a otro sorprendidos. La propuesta del cineasta no se la esperaban, por lo que de inmediato de acercan a la misma para verla. Nomás verla para que el hermano de la escritora decida que se quedará con la casa, acordando que al día siguiente pasarían por la inmobiliaria para realizar la transferencia de la titularidad del contrato de alquiler. Instantes después, vuelven a la casa, quedando Manaka y Aya a solas en el living debido a que Shotaro sube a su habitación para preparar unos papeles necesarios para el trámite inmobiliario. Luego de otro incomodo silencio, Junpei plantea a la escritora…

-.-

-.-

-Disculpame Aya… hace un rato cuando llegué a tu casa… lo vi a tu hermano echando a golpes al rubio ese que te acosaba en la escuela…

-¡Ah si, perdoname!. –Chilla la cuentista. –No sabía que viste semejante escena…

-No fue nada…

-Si… lo que pasa es que cada tanto vuelve para molestarme… -Susurra cabizbaja. –Se cree que puedo perdonarlo así de fácil… -Masculla con un dejo de rabia en su voz.

-¿Tan grave que lo que te hizo?.

-Por culpa de ese… tipo, estuve un tiempo sin hablarme con mi padre… ¡Eso me pasó por ser tan confiada!.

-Ah, cierto… en aquellos tiempos yo estaba saliendo con Tsuka… ¡Digo! con Nijino… -Comenta el director suponiendo que entre la escritora y el rubio hubo "algo".

-Pero bueno… son cosas que pasan… no me duele la perdida en si, sino el hecho de que por su culpa no le dirigí la palabra a mi papá por mucho tiempo… y yo lo quiero mucho a mi papá.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para el señor Toujo.

-A mi papá no le molesto mucho lo que perdimos, sino la actitud… me recriminó mucho lo de ser tan confiada y no analizar todas las opciones a la hora de establecer un contrato.

-¿Un contrato?. –Pregunta con extrañeza el cineasta. –Yo no creo que a eso se lo pueda llamar contrato… -Añade creyendo aún que están hablando de una relación seria de Toujo con el tipo ese.

-¡Y no lo fue!. Ese fue mi gran error, de no dejar las cosas sentadas por escrito… confié en él a ojos cerrados.

-Bueno Aya… -Trata de consolarla. –Supongo que una experiencia tan dolorosa como la que pasaste no te hará dejar de creer en el amor… ¡Ah que digo!. En mí situación actual no soy quien para dar consejos de amor…

-¿De que estás hablando Junpei?. –Cuestiona atónita Aya. -¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con las finanzas?.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no me estabas diciendo que te separaste de Amachi?.

-¿Separarme?. Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste de todo lo que dije?.

-Bueno yo… creí que en contra de los deseos de tu padre te habías casado con Amachi y que después él te fue infiel y que por eso te separaste y…

-.-

-.-

Ante lo dicho por Manaka, Aya no puede menos que estallar de risa, estupefacto, Manaka se queda frente a ella viendo como se ríe en su cara. Cuando la muchacha se calma un poco, le explica el malentendido a su compañero de escuela…

-.-

-.-

-No Junpei… -Explica aún risueña. –Yo no me casé con ese tarado, es más sigo soltera. Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: un día vino Amachi a decirme que invirtiera el dinero que gané con mis novelas en un negocio fabuloso, así que sin pensarlo mucho, y ahí si que fue en contra de los consejos de mi padre, puse todo mi dinero y parte de lo que mi papá me daba en el negocio de Amachi. Obviamente el negocio no prosperó, mi papá se enojó mucho y por eso no le hablé por mucho tiempo. Por suerte me reconcilié con él… pero a ese desgraciado sinvergüenza no lo voy a perdonar jamás.

-Ah… ¡Soy un idiota!. Como pude pensar algo así… ¡perdoname Aya!.

-.-

-.-

La hermosa sonrisa de la cuentista alcanza para que Manaka se percate de que a ella no le molesta que se haya equivocado. Al ver nuevamente el rostro de la muchacha, Manaka no puede menos que sonrojarse, la belleza de la chica y su hermosa sonrisa "Gioconda" hacen que recupere su humor… sin embargo, se percata de que desde que se reencontró con ella gracias a los hermanos Sotomura, nunca la había visto sonreírle de ese modo… por lo que decide sincerarse con la chica…

-.-

-.-

-Bueno, yo también quiero decirte algo… en estos momentos estoy… solo. Hasta hace muy poco estuve viviendo junto a Nijino… y al mismo tiempo mantenía una relación con Kitaoji…

-Siempre tan indeciso. –Lo interrumpe Toujo. –Seguro que ambas sufrieron mucho con tus juegos…

-Si, claro… -Afirma el director al mismo tiempo en que trata de captar lo que realmente le quiere decir la chica entre líneas.

-Y ahora… después de haber tenido a dos mujeres estás completamente solo.

-Si, así es… -Confirma, pero nota que Aya le habla en una forma en la que nunca lo había tratado, por lo cual le retruca de inmediato. –¿Y vos?… seguro que tuviste muchas aventuras en todo este tiempo… o me vas a decir que nunca tuviste novio.

-.-

-.-

La muchacha que trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante Manaka, al verse desarmada, trata de cubrirse con un comentario burdo…

-.-

-.-

-Si, por supuesto, tuve montones…

-Y por lo que veo hasta te casaste… -Le susurra mientras sostiene la mano izquierda de la novelista, en la cual resplandece el anillo dorado.

-¡No, nada que ver!. –Rechaza Aya retirando su mano de las del cineasta. –Esto es por otra cosa… -Asegura sonrojada.

-Creo que el chanta ese del festival de la escuela tuvo razón. –Comenta sin prestarle atención a sus palabras. -Ni Kitaoji ni Nijino resultaron ser las adecuadas para mí.

-Yo… lo que dije es mentira Junpei… -Acepta la chica.

-Que cosa?. ¿Lo de Amachi o lo del dinero?.

-¡Eso es verdad al cien por ciento!. –Brama. –Ese desgraciado nos robó a mi papá y a mí mil millones de yens.

-Mil… mil... millones… -Masculla Manaka tratando de imaginarse ese número.

-Por suerte entre todas las empresas de mi padre ese dinero lo recuperó en unos meses….

-.-

-.-

Al volver al tema de las finanzas, el tema del amor quedo de lado, por lo que siguieron hablando de trivialidades unos minutos después, hasta que Manaka decide que es hora de volver a su casa. A pesar de que Aya se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto, este prefiere volver por su cuenta, situación por la cual, poco antes de llegar a la estación, se encuentra al vidente…

-.-

-.-

-Un poco más y podrás ser feliz. –Comenta el agorero.

-Ya era hora… -Comenta sarcástico Manaka. –Con todo lo que me pasó en estos días nomás me falta que me atropelle un tren.

-No llamés a las malas ondas… dale unos días mas a Toujo y todo quedará aclarado. Además ya podes ir diciéndoles a los hermanos Sotomura que ya encontraste el lugar para firmar esa película que tanto quieren hacer.

-Si… pero aún no sé en donde es ese lugar…

-Pronto lo sabrás, primero tenés que darte cuenta de otras cosas… -Añade el adivino.

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?. –Lo interpela el cineasta. –¡Perdí a Tsukasa y a Satsuki!.

-Las cosas no suceden por casualidad, si suceden es porque así tenían que ser… ¡las casualidades no existen!. –Exclama el tipo.

-Si, pero… cada vez entiendo menos… -Masculla Junpei, al momento en que se da cuenta de que nuevamente el mago desapareció sin que él se diera cuenta.

-.-

-.-

Bastante alterado por la desaparición del adivino, Manaka vuelve a su casa. A la mañana siguiente, llega a la productora de Sotomura, en donde la hermana Sotomura lo encara con que aún no tienen los exteriores para muchas de las escenas de la película. Él la tranquiliza diciéndole que ya consiguió unas buenas locaciones para la realización de la película, pero que aún debe armar algunos presupuestos. Lejos de darle las gracias, Misuzu lo increpa manifestándole que no se exceda con lo previsto ya que sino deberán hacer las escenas en computadora. En eso están cuando llega al lugar la autora de la novela, al ver a Junpei, ella le sonríe provocando un sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho. Al instante, Misuzu nota la tensión entre ambos, por lo que trata de sacarles algo de información…

-.-

-.-

-¡Al fin llegaron!. Por un momento creí que se iban a ir por ahí los dos solos…

-¿Qué decís Misuzu?. –Cuestiona el cineasta, mientras Aya permanece sonrojada y en silencio.

-Nada, es que últimamente los veo llegar juntos… y como vos Manaka ahora estás solo…

-No digás estupideces, Aya está casada y no se puede hacer nada contra eso. –Asegura Manaka mientras se aleja de las mujeres yendo hacia uno de los escritorios en los que trabaja habitualmente.

-Ah, pero si yo… -Trata de decir Toujo mientras Misuzu le hace una seña como diciéndole: "dejalo, que piense lo que quiera."

-.-

-.-

Rato más tarde, ambos vuelven a cruzarse en el ascensor hacia la salida, nuevamente Aya le ofrece a Junpei alcanzarlo hasta su casa, propuesta aceptada por el muchacho. Pero antes de salir del recinto, Manaka abre la boca…

-.-

-.-

-Disculpame, no quería ponerte incómoda.

-No pasa nada Junpei… -Susurra Toujo.

-Es que Misuzu a veces se pasa con sus comentarios…

-Junpei… -Masculla. -¿A vos te molesta que digan que estamos saliendo juntos o algo de eso?.

-¡Eh!. ¡No, nada que ver!. Porque tendría que molestarme… es que como vos… bueno…

-.-

-.-

Y antes de que Manaka estropee todo con una palabra de más, Aya lo observa con esa mirada seductora y enamorada que ponía en su época de estudiante secundaria cuando veía a Manaka desde lejos… este queda perplejo y ni bien se abren las puertas del ascensor, sale al exterior, pero se queda a unos pasos de allí dándole la espalda como esperando a que ella salga... cuando la tiene cerca, la observa los ojos y le susurra unas palabras…

-.-

-.-

-Aya, por favor, necesito imperiosamente preguntarte algo, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

-Si Junpei, preguntame lo que sea… -Contesta en voz baja mientras se pierde en los ojos del hombre.

-Aya… por favor… quiero sacarme esta duda que tengo desde hace tiempo…

-¿Qué pasa Junpei?.

-Aya… vos… vos… ¿Todavía estás enamorada de mí?.

-.-

-.-

Sorprendida por la actitud y las palabras del director, la cuentista no responde de inmediato, se despega de él dándole la espalda, agacha la cabeza y luego se da vuelta. Al hacerlo le sonríe de la misma manera que lo hizo desde el escenario en el día de la graduación, cosa que provoca que el corazón de Junpei Manaka se acelere a fondo esperando la respuesta…

-.-

-.-

Continuará.

-.-

-.-

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga. Les comento que ya escribí el final del fic, por lo tanto, el capítulo siguiente será el último de esta historia. Pero recién lo subiré en cuanto avance un poco más en el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, así que espero que pueda inspirarme para escribir… ¡Saludos!. Y hasta la próxima actualización.

.-.

.-.

Julian Manes.

.-.

.-.

Quiero tenerte para mí. Agosto 2011. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


	10. Ay mi verdadero amor

**QUIERO TENERTE PARA MÍ.**

-.-

-.-

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: AY… MI VERDADERO AMOR.**

-.-

-.-

Cuando Junpei siente que no puede más, Aya finalmente da a conocer su respuesta…

-.-

-.-

-Que duda tenés Junpei. Desde hace mucho que te amo y sigo amándote.

-Aya yo… -Suspira Manaka.

-Este anillo de oro… -Aclara la chica mientras sostiene el dedo que lo porta con su otra mano. -…lo llevo desde el día en que te confesé mi amor a vos en la escuela… y que me rechazaste porque ya estabas saliendo con Nijino.

-Disculpame… -Masculla el muchacho. –Es que al ver ese anillo creí que vos estabas casada…

-Además, eso que dije de los muchos novios que tuve no es verdad. Nunca tuve novio, nunca besé a otro hombre y ni siquiera… ni siquiera… es decir… yo… -Se interrumpe avergonzada y cabizbaja.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que a tu edad todavía sos virgen?. –Plantea Manaka sorprendido.

-¡Aaaah, no lo digás así que me da cosa!. –Chilla la novelista mientras le da un empujoncito en el pecho a Manaka.

-¡Ah, un momento!. –Expresa él. -¿Cómo es eso de que nunca besaste "a otro hombre"?. –Cuestiona remarcando esas últimas palabras.

-Bueno, creí que vos lo sabías… una vez te besé… en la boca. Fue en tu casa, a escondidas mientras estabas desmayado o dormido, no recuerdo bien... fue antes de que termináramos la escuela y yo, yo… sólo te besé a vos, y a nadie más…

-Un beso a escondidas… creo que algo recuerdo… -Dice mientras ríe nervioso. –Y pensar que creía que estabas casada…

-¡Perdoname!. Es que… como siempre me gustaste… y me seguís gustando… Manaka, estoy enamorada de vos, y aún sigo amándote. –Insiste para que le quede bien claro.

-Bueno, yo… -Trata de decir el director, pero Aya lo interrumpe.

-¡Ah, cierto!. Hace poco terminaste con tus dos novias, es normal y lógico que te sientas mal o que aún trates de recuperar al menos a una de ellas…

-.-

-.-

Ahora es Junpei el que interrumpe a Aya, pero no hablándole sino que la estrecha entre sus brazos en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Ella no se resiste y se deja abrazar, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Al sentir el calor del hombre de sus sueños tan cerca de ella, no puede impedir que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas de felicidad…

-.-

-.-

-Llevame hasta mi casa, allí podremos hablar más tranquilos. –Dice Manaka luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados.

-Si, vamos. –Asiente sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-.-

-.-

Misuzu, quien al ver salir a Manaka y Aya, bajó corriendo por las escaleras y observó toda la escena desde el hueco de las mismas, ahora los ve alejarse en el auto de la novelista mientras sonríe, cuando los pierde de vista, toma su celular y llama a su marido, a quien le propone que esa noche él deje el trabajo por un momento para poder salir a cenar juntos…

Si bien la idea inicial de Manaka era la de ir a conversar con Aya a su casa, un cambio de planes los lleva a un sencillo restaurante en donde platican mientras cenan durante un buen rato. Finalizada la cena, Aya deja a Junpei en casa de este, en donde se encuentra nuevamente al adivino. Sin embargo, el astrólogo, lejos de hacer algún comentario o de dejarle alguna advertencia, simplemente le dice que en cuanto confirme sus sentimientos, le dará los detalles del lugar en donde poder filmar la ansiada película. Fastidiado por la constante presencia del sujeto, entra a su departamento dándole con la puerta en la cara, lejos de ser resentido, el agorero le dice que una vez que aclare lo que verdaderamente siente será feliz y ya no tendrá que estar persiguiéndolo.

Extrañamente, al día siguiente Toujo no se presenta a la productora, por lo cual Manaka le pregunta el porque a Misuzu, obteniendo como respuesta que el guionista no tiene necesidad de estar allí sino que tiene que estar escribiendo los libretos de los personajes de la película. Mientras prosiguen con sus tareas, Junpei se encuentra pensando en lo que habló el día anterior con la novelista, por lo cual se encuentra algo distraído en sus funciones…

-.-

-.-

-¡Junpei!. A ver si te despertás de una buena vez. –Le espeta Misuzu.

-Es que… estaba pensando en lo que hable ayer con Aya…

-¡Ah!, así que algo pasa entre ustedes dos.

-No pasa nada… -Esquiva Manaka. –Además ella no tiene nada que ver en que haya terminado con Satsuki.

-¿Satsuki, no era con Nijino con quien estabas… "conviviendo"?.

-Vos me entendés… -Masculla.

-La verdad, no te entiendo. Pero no me importa, calculo que a esta altura de tu vida ya te habrás dado los gustos que no pudiste darte antes, por lo que ya es hora de que tengas a alguien con quien poder planificar un futuro en común…

-No me fastidiés…

-Y hablando de futuro… ¿Ya tenés el lugar en donde vamos a filmar la peli?. Mirá que ya tenemos el tiempo encima y no podemos salirnos del presupuesto.

-En unos días te lo confirmo. –Asegura Manaka aún sin saber si el agorero realmente le dará las locaciones necesarias para la película.

-Más te vale que sea un sitio accesible. Los anunciantes no van a soltar más dinero del previsto, acordate que recién es nuestra primera película y todavía no somos confiables.

-¡Me voy!. –Exclama de repente el cineasta.

-¡Eh, pará!. No es para tanto… -Comenta sorprendida la productora.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Aya.

-Ah, era eso… -Suelta más tranquila. –Andá nomás…

-.-

-.-

Junpei sale del edificio de la productora con pasos acelerados. Al llegar a la estación aborda el tren. Mientras se encuentra en el vehículo, recuerda los muchos momentos vividos en la secundaria junto a la novelista, pero uno muy especial llega a su mente: el del día en que ella le confesó sus sentimientos y que él tuvo que rechazar por encontrarse saliendo con Nijino. Ahí mismo, reconoce que ese fue el único momento de su vida en el cual vertió lágrimas por una chica…

Al mismo tiempo, la cuentista se encuentra frente a su notebook sin poder teclear ni una sola sílaba. Preocupada por esta situación, su secretaria le pregunta si tiene algún malestar, cosa que la muchacha niega. Imprevistamente, algo de lo hablado con Manaka le viene a su cabeza, lo que le trae como recuerdo aquella vez en la cual realmente fue sincera con una persona…

-.-

-.-

-¡Tengo que salir!. –Lanza la escritora levantándose de su asiento.

-Pero señorita Aya… -Trata de detenerla su secretaria.

-¡Es importante!. –Responde su jefa. -No sé a que hora volveré, así que podés irte a tu casa, cerrá todo antes de irte.

-.-

-.-

Sin cerrar la puerta, la escritora sale de la casa y sube a su auto. Acelera a fondo hasta llegar a la avenida principal del barrio en donde casi atropella a un hombre que se le cruza corriendo y sin ver por donde va…

-.-

-.-

-¡Tarado!. –Grita la mujer al sujeto. –Fijate por donde caminás.

-¡Tenías que ser mujer para manejar!. –Le espeta el individuo. -¡El peatón siempre tiene prioridad!. ¡Aaah!...

-¡Junpei!. –Exclama Aya. –Disculpame… -Masculla. –Es que…

-Disculpame vos a mí… no quise decir eso de las mujeres… -Se excusa. –Además crucé la calle sin mirar y…

-Yo iba hacia la productora, es que… quería verte… -Susurra.

-Y yo a vos Aya…

-.-

-.-

De inmediato, Manaka abre la puerta del auto y se lanza sobre la conductora dándole un rápido beso en la boca, cuando la muchacha reacciona, sonrojada lo mira sorprendido…

-.-

-.-

-Junpei…

-Te amo Aya… y me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento por vos…

-Junpei yo… -Dice mientras le brotan las lágrimas. –Estoy tan feliz…

-No digas más nada Aya… ¡Ya sé!... hagamos lo siguiente, vamos a tu casa, agarrás algo de ropa, después pasamos por la mía a buscarme ropa y nos vamos a unas termas…

-Pero Junpei…

-¡Dale!. Animate al amor... creo que es algo que los dos nos debemos desde hace mucho.

-.-

-.-

La escritora queda pensativa unos segundos, luego le sonríe al muchacho y asiente con la cabeza aceptando su propuesta. De inmediato, él sube al auto de la chica y salen rumbo a la casa de la escritora en donde ella mete algunos vestidos en un bolso y sale hacia la calle. Una vez en el coche, parten hacia lo de Manaka, en donde Junpei junta algunas prendas y sale junto a Aya hacia una de las termas que conocen de su época de estudiantes…

Misuzu recibe un mensaje de texto en su celu, siendo la cuentista quien lo remite lo lee de inmediato. Al leerlo, lejos de enojarse masculla para si una felicitación hacia la novelista dado que por fin logró estar junto a Manaka.

Al llegar a la posada, le indican al encargado que se hospedarán en una única habitación por dos noches. Si bien la primera noche se lo pasaron en los baños termales mixtos, no hicieron más que conversar acerca de sus recuerdos y de sus proyectos respecto de la película que se encuentran filmando y de otros que surgieron en el momento. Pero, ya en la última noche en la posada y gracias a la insistencia de la escritora, ambos consumaron su amor…

Al volver a su departamento, Junpei encuentra un misterioso sobre pegado en la puerta, sin ningún escrito en su exterior. Cuando lo abre encuentra un papel en el cual el adivino, que tanto lo atosigó últimamente, le indica los lugares ideales para la filmación de la película. Al consultar sobre esos destinos, nota que se encuentran bastante alejados de Japón, pero que son exactamente como él y Aya los soñaron. De inmediato se comunica con la escritora indicándole en que página de internet debe buscar las locaciones para el film. Al ver los paisajes elegidos, Toujo se maravilla ante ellos, y de inmediato se contacta con la productora, la cual al enterarse de la lejanía de los sitios se niega rotundamente.

Luego de las vacaciones, al retomar sus actividades en la productora, Aya y Junpei logran convencer a Misuzu para realizar los exteriores en el destino elegido, a condición de filmar las escenas y después montar a los actores en croma por medio de la computadora, y que aún así, iban a estar muy ajustados en el presupuesto de efectos especiales. Aya la convence diciendo que en caso necesario ella aportará dinero para la realización del film y que no se preocupe por nada. Ante la firmeza de la guionista, Misuzu no tiene otra opción más que aceptar la propuesta.

Días más tarde, Manaka revisa su mail, encontrando uno que le enviara Satsuki. En el mensaje, ella le dice que no le guarda ningún rencor y que ella logró recuperar su trabajo en el ryotei. Además le manifiesta que se puso de novia con un empresario del lugar y que se siente muy feliz con él, y que le desea a Junpei que él también sea feliz con quien realmente ama. Después de responder el escrito, Manaka sale a caminar por la ciudad, sin darse cuenta llega a la pastelería en donde trabaja Tsukasa, al verla desde afuera, sonríe ya que recuerda como se esforzaba ella en preparar exquisiteces. Cuando aparece su novio, ambos se abrazan, lejos de molestarse, el cineasta se siente aliviado ya que comprueba que Nijino se encuentra felizmente unida a alguien con quien comparte sus mismos sueños e ilusiones. Rato más tarde llega a la oficina de los hermanos Sotomura, en donde Hiroshi le confirma que ya tiene todo listo para que puedan realizar los exteriores en el país extranjero que eligieron. Junpei se alegra por la noticia, pero de inmediato recuerda que tiene algo pendiente, por lo que sale del lugar apresuradamente…

Pasada una semana, Aya, Junpei, Hiroshi y Rikiya, se encuentran a bordo de un avión, que los llevará a aquel lugar paradisiaco en el cual Aya ideara, sin saberlo, la historia de su novela y en el cual podrán darle vida haciendo la película soñada. Mientras las azafatas dan las indicaciones de seguridad, Junpei saca una cajita de su bolsillo y se la pasa a Aya…

-.-

-.-

-¿Qué pasa Junpei?. –Inquiere la cuentista.

-Aya… creo que ya pasamos muchas cosas juntos, además del tiempo en el cual estuvimos separados, es por eso que… -Dice mientras abre la caja, dentro de la cual hay un hermoso anillo. -…quiero que cuando volvamos de este viaje nos casemos.

-Ah, Junpei yo…

-¡Dale, acepta Toujo!. –Exclama Hiroshi.

-Ustedes se aman desde la secundaria baja, eso lo sé bien. –Afirma Rikiya.

-Eso es verdad, siento que te amo desde siempre, a pesar… de los intervalos. –Masculla Manaka. -¿Qué me respondés Aya?.

-Bueno yo… ¡Acepto!. –Asegura antes de que las lágrimas de felicidad cubran su rostro.

-.-

-.-

Ante las exclamaciones de sus amigos y de los demás pasajeros, ambos se abrazan y se dan un apasionado beso. Instantes después, el avión se acomoda en la pista y despega llevándolos hacia un lugar maravilloso y soñado en donde podrán realizar aquel sueño de la secundaria que los unió desde el primer día en que los ojos de Junpei Manaka se posaron en la bombacha de frutillas de Aya Toujo… y que luego él soñara realizar una película con ella.

-.-

-.-

FIN.

-.-

-.-

Gracias a todos por los reviews, en especial a Arima Soichiro JI quien siempre me dejó un review en cada capitulo, ojalá que te haya gustado el final del fic. No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente recordarles que todo sucede luego del final del manga. Les comento que estoy escribiendo muchos más fic, próximamente estrenaré otro fic de una serie en la cual ya escribí varios fics, así que espero lo lean también, pero recién lo subiré en cuanto avance un poco más en él así que espero que pueda inspirarme para escribir… ¡Saludos!. ¡Y hasta muy pronto!.

.-.

.-.

Julian Manes.

.-.

.-.

Quiero tenerte para mí. Octubre 2011. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki Kawashita, Shueisha y sus respectivos productores de TV y editores.


End file.
